


I hate everything   (previously called ''I hate my roommate'') (now under editing)

by Charalover101



Series: bad roommate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail dresses like a good girl, Abigail is actually a lesbian, Abigail is not innocent don't be deceived by her looks, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Manipulation, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, a weird, also alex russo, also i have been writing at like 3 am, also many hot bad girls, and maybe a little bit of mal from descendants, because i am basically a drunk/high person, bitchy roommate is actually a victim, breakdown - Freeform, but in my head i do, domestic abuse, dont know how much i should base her off of me, i dont act like this, i dont know what, ill add tags as this goes on, in my head, mutt is a sweetheart, off of, reader dresses like a bad girl or punk, reader has a secret baking hobby, reader is based, reader is not as nice as the one in theres still magic, reader is tough around the edges, reader secretly loves adorable things like small children and underswap sans, sarcastic verion, selfharm, she might wear red lipstick causally, should she also be obsesed with the joker?, so the chapters might be strange, thinks swapfell sans is cute, this evolved into something more, thoughts, when im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: You have not so great roommate's, they have hated you since day one and adored their sweet "mate" Abigail,whos been deceiving them.you may not seem like the nicest, but you have your moments, they just haven't bothered getting to know you to see themexcept mutt
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: bad roommate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990897
Comments: 216
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosesCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/gifts), [Darkross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkross/gifts).



> Hello everybody! this is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289/chapters/55946242
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130873 
> 
> btw i should warn you im not that good of a writer,i usually learn as i write so the first few chapters are gonna be short.
> 
> and i want to thank the authors that inspired me to do this, i had been having awful writers block and couldn't write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Know if I should make this where she ends up with all the skeletons in the end,or with just mutt. Or she could end up with none of them and end up being with muffet (Shes my most recent undertale crush) I would elaborate but that wouold spoil chaper 3 (shaper 2 is just an A/N

you hated your life sometimes. You just wanted to finish college and get your degree. But no, you had to be so poor and get the worst roommate ever. Abigail Winters. You tutored that spoiled girl since sophomore year in highschool. You weren't really friends,but you were desperate enough to accept her offer for splitting rent at her house. But her boyfriends,a bunch of skeletons don't really like me. Not that you like them either. They have been unpleasant with you since day 1 after all. What did they take you for?

A pushover?.

Nah,you stand your ground when Abigail starts spewing bullshit about you. Though that does paint you like the bad guy in the skeleton's eyes. 

“HUMAN” speaking of skeletons,that's one of them,no doubt looking for you to “punish” you for something Abigail blames you for. “Yes Black,what is it now?” not bothering to hide that you were annoyed.

“This!” 

In Blacks hands sat a sad lumpy piece of charcoal that just wanted to be a cake. “Wow Black,I thought your cooking skills had gotten better when you went to culinary school”. you recognized Abigail's poor baking skills immediately, but you were amused by the ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ angered expression on Blacks face. He was so ̶a̶d̶o̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶ frustrated. 

“MY QUEEN ASKED YOU TO TAKE HER CAKE OUT OF THE OVEN WHEN IT WAS READY WHILE SHE GOT STARTED ON DINNER”. you almost snorted,That bitch didn't ask anything of you. She just didn’t know how to bake,or cook. Or do anything by herself.

“Oh i’m incredibly sorry black, I guess I got carried away studying,how careless of me” you said with a fake pout. “Oh what can I ever do to make it up to you m’lord?”. You dramatically placed your hand on your forehead. 

“ F-lirtng?” he cleared his non-existent throat. “I MEAN I KNEW YOU WERE AN AWFUL PERSON,BUT A HOMEWRECKER?” 

It took everything in you to not burst out laughing. Black was just so much fun to mess with. You gasped “me? You're accusing me of being a homewrecker,the nerve of you black,and here i thought we were having fun” you turned away “I guess that means we are no longer friends then,I thought you were a distinguished monster” you said and started walking to your room.

“I WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS YOU YOU,FILTHY SCUM”

you closed the door to your room and got changed into your pjs.( https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F220887556705336284%2F&psig=AOvVaw3eoSYkNlJfu1z4YCKKg9JK&ust=1604034332442000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjT7taD2ewCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAp )

“Sup molar” you rolled your eyes,ever since mutt discovered your gaming name he never let it go. “I was 15 when I chose that” you pouted with a small blush on your cheeks. Y'all loved to play games together when you weren't not doing homework,or studying,or at one of my various jobs. 

“As much as i would love to play among us with you,I’m swamped with homework”. You had to catch up on many subjects after Abigail paid you to repair the skeleton's clothes. The first time she approached you,she tried to make me do it for free. you laughed and slammed the door in her face. 

“No problem,I'll help’’ you snorted,his idea of ‘help’ was getting high together and eating a lot of pastries from muffet. “No way dude,I don't plan on getting high for another week” 

“Your loss” he shrugged and pulled out a dog treat. 

you ended up staying up till 4, mutt was there to keep you entertained. You were gonna watch a movie,you even made mutt go downstairs to get snacks. But you passed out before mutt came back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mutt walked downstairs to get the snacks for the movie,he made sure to get your favorite snack. He passed Abigail on the way. Not wanting to talk to her,he hurried downstairs but it was to late” 

“Oh hey mutt!” she greeted him with a cheerful smile,”want to hang out?” her intentions may seem innocent,but she doesn't just want to ‘hang out’. “Nah,me and y/n are gonna watch movies”

“Oh mutt,hanging out with her?again?you know how she is,she isn't the nicest person”

“Well neither is my brother,but I still love him” was all mutt said before going to the kitchen. Stretch was already there when he got there. “Hey man”

“Sup”

He gathered stuff like,chips,donuts,and ice cream. “You’ve been hanging out with that human alot,and im not saying this because I don't like that human” he took a chip from the bowl.

“It's been awhile since we've hung out,and i really value our friend-chip”

Mutt snorted,amused “wow your aglazing” he rolled his eyelights fondly. 

“Donut roll your eyes at me mister” with each pun stretch seemed a little happier. “I was starting to think you were not wanting to be friends anymore”

“Nah,you and me we’re mint to be” he was full on grinning now. “ are you hitting on me? I’ll have you know i'm in a serious relation-chip”. 

He let out a chuckle “I can't help it,your all that and a bag of chips”. He gathered all the food in his arms so he could take it upstairs. “That doesn't count those chips are in a bowl!” he hollered as mutt left the room. 

When he got back to your room,you were asleep. Sighing, he placed the food down and garried you into bed. “Geez,what am I gonna do with you” shaking his head fondly with a small orange blush on his face he turned away to let you sleep in peace for once.


	2. About the main character (and authors note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm explaining stuff about how I imagine the character and I started ranting towards the end

I based her off of many things, I don't speak my thoughts. The sarcastic insulting ones,the flirty and dramatic stuff I think about saying, and my dark humor. So the mc is based off a twisted version of the me that I don't let out. Also Alex russo and maybe make from descendants. She's probably not gonna be obsessed with the joker like I am, and I am definitely not basing her off of me much only my thoughts, imagine sitting next to the mc and she does stuff like laugh randomly for no reason,bite her nails,color on 99% of her arm with marker and pen and say weird stuff like "meh" or "crabapple" and wears flannels with stuff like a tiny blanket tied into a cape and sweatpants or sometimes uses t-shirts as a skirt over some leggings, because that is literally me in a nutshell. Also very negative according to the fam. I'm almost done writing chapter 2,but it's halloween and 1 am, I don't want to continue writing only to oversleep and not have much time getting ready, I am pissed that I spend since the end of September making my niece a costume only to half a meltdown and rip it apart and buy her one instead, and now I have no costume,so I stained my teeth and I'm gonna put greasepaint on my face


	3. I hate lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your boss is hot and nice, you find out sans is a regular at a burger restaurant you work at and you insult 4 skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know that I said I wouldn't be doing this chapter, I might have insomnia. I was just lying there thinking about my half finished chapter and how it should be posted on Halloween because there are Halloween costumes in this

You loved working at grillbys, decent pay, good food and coworkers. Plus your boss is so hot. You had been feeling amazing these past few weeks. Too bad that never lasts long. 

You stared shocked at the skeleton, who wore a similar expression as you. That shocked look quickly shifted into anger, ”what are you doing here human?” sans asked his eye lights going dim.

“Um working? How do you think I'm able to pay rent?”. Seriously, what did they think you did all day? you wouldn't be surprised if some of them thought you were a prostitute. 

Instead of replying, that rude skeleton started speaking to grilby in hushed tones, occasionally pointing at you ,and shaking his head.

What the fuck?. Is he really trying to get you fired? Not on your watch. 

you grab a ketchup bottle from a random table and slam it down in front of Sans," here's your ketchup sir!”. you glared at the rude skeleton.

“I didn't order anything yet”

“Doesn't matter! Mutt says the four of you like drinking weird condiments, and no I don't talk to people about you behind their backs,𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦” you sent him one last glare before walking away. 

You just have to keep working and you'll get enough money for my own place in no time.

You felt so nervous, you didn't want to be fired. This was a really good job and you got along with the people you worked with. Why couldn't you have at least one good day without those skeletons messing with you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After your shift was over Grilby asked to talk to you in the back room. You shuffled nervously waiting for the verdict.

“i've heard some interesting stuff about you from sans " he began.

“Oh please don't fire me, I don't know what he said about me but it isn't true, not that I'm calling sans a liar, he does think its the truth, but its not it's just some spoiled rich girl poisoning his mind”. Grillby held out his palm telling me to stop rambling.

“ I don't know if what he said was true or not, however you are a good employee and you get along with everyone so I decided not to fire you" 

you sighed in relief, “oh thank you Grillby you won't regret this!” in all the excitement you pulled him into a big hug, ”oh, um sorry” you let go of him blushing.

“It's alright, however I will keep an eye on you,I have nothing against you, I just have to look out for my customers” he told you apologetically.

you nodded and went to go pack up so you could finish your Halloween costume, mutt challenged you to dress as a skeleton and you challenged him to dress as a human species ,you wonder how he’s gonna pull that off.

As you drove home ,you felt dread pit in your stomach. Living in that house was unpredictable, you don't know when you're gonna be accused of something, framed or threatened.

When you parked in the driveway you locked the car door and quickly got inside. Inside were black,edge,red,and stretch comforting a “crying” Abigail. When they noticed you the skeletons glared at you. While Abigail looked at you like she was feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry y/n I know you said snitches get stitches and end up dead in ditches but I can't just stay silent as you talk about my mates behind my back”

Her words seemed to make the skeletons even more angry, Abigail must have been feeling petty and jealous if she told the 3 most violent skeletons in the house about whatever lies she's come up with this time.

you didn't know whether to be angry or amused, but you already had a response.

“Behind their backs? Oh honey you must be living under a rock if you don't know this, I insult them directly in their faces” you chuckled “I can come up with some now”

“We got cancer stick” you pointed at stretch

“Fat BlackBerry, because frankly your big headed” you explained to black

“I would say something with dog but that's an insult to dogs and mutt” you laughed at reds 𝒓𝒆𝒅 face

“And last but no least hot topic wannabe” 

“And also Abigail I am very confused, why would you even tell the skeletons it's not like they can punish me this is your house” you were amused by their expressions, “If you did half the stuff you accused me of I would have kicked you out ages ago” you laughed.

“Sleeping around, stealing stuff, being racist,beating up puppies” you listed some of the stuff she accused you of “If I didn't know any better I’d say you were secretly in love with me” 

you winked at them and left them there baffled as they watched you casually walk away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Halloween morning you got changed into your costume. (https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fearlessapparel.com%2Funder-wraps-sexy-skeleton-adult-womens-cosplay-punk-goth-rock-halloween-costume%2F&psig=AOvVaw2XBPs4CjAfGZ2_UY0nbbUM&ust=1604209669816000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKDIne-Q3uwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAf )

You bumped into blue in the hallway, both of you started observing the others costume, ”WOWIE HUMAN YOUR COSTUME IS UM INTIMATE” he said with a bright blue blush on his face, you just blankly stared at him.

He was wearing some prince or knight costume, you didn't pay too much attention but oh asgore, he was too adorable. It was almost criminal, you resisted the urge to squeal and scoop him up in your arms.

Focus y/n, he is a grown man, not something to be coddled. 

“Cool costume” was all you said, barely keeping your composure before walking away.

You walked into the kitchen to get you some breakfast where Abigail was being for her cheap Alice in wonderland she probably got from party city. 

“Wow Abigail I thought you were so good at sewing, why are you wearing a store bought costume”

“Oh because I had to spend most of my budget to buy materials to make your costume, I guess I got carried away and spent to much money”

“Oh so once you spent to much money your mates gave you a limit, you probably should get a job instead of freeloading sweetheart”

I headed towards mutt, pissed.

“What the hell mutt, you call this a costume?”. Mutt was wearing his normal attire except for a t-shirt that said ‘human’. “Wow ,well I think we have a winner here” he grinned smugly.

I playfully slapped him, ”uh yeah me”

“UM i obviously pass as a human, perhaps more than you” he chuckled, ”though you better be careful in that lewd outfit of yours wouldn't want anyone 𝒕𝒐 𝒋𝒖𝒎𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔”

“That was awful”

‘But you're smiling”

“I know and I hate it”


	4. I hate my love life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got on a date with a certain spider lady.
> 
> mutt is an asshole  
> but you love him anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I don't know where this came from ,but I did this. would this be considered filler? also I noticed a pattern when i posted on Halloween, I guess I'm posting every other day?  
> also when i typed embroidery it made me think of a scene from tawog https://youtu.be/jYqLJShmLkE (around 1;24
> 
> also probably wont do that font change anymore since someone got confused ( don't know how to use the HTML so i go to a font generator and that means people cant hid creators style

Your love life is complicated,you had a girlfriend during your junior year off high school. One day you had let her tag along with you to tutor Abigail. When you left to go to the bathroom for a few minutes,that's all it took for Abigail to sink her claws in. She slapped you and called you a monster.

Abigail Didn't like seeing you happy for some reason,she tried and mostly succeeded in ruining every highschool relationship you had. If her parents weren't paying quite the penny to tutor,you would have stopped tutoring her.

Not that you have a love life for Abigail to ruin these days anyways. You're too busy with school and work,You don't constantly volunteer at places like the soup kitchen,or the old folks home,but you do what you can with the time you have. 

You almost feel bad for Abigail,No job,only a highschool diploma with a low gpa,and no work experience,once those thick headed skeletons find out the truth about her,they will move out leaving her broke. 

You had a busy schedule,you didn't even have time to hang out with mutt. So how did you end up here on a date with muffet?. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh come on,she's totally into you” your friend Lizzy told you ,For the past few days she has been trying to convince you that muffet liked you. You just weren't really looking for someone to date at the moment,you were just too busy.

“Yeah,right she's just being friendly”,after you said this Muffet walked up with your order,One spider donut,With A warm cup of spider cider.

“Here you go dearie ,on the house” She gave me a wink and returned to other orders.

“You call that,’just being friendly’,you know how muffet is with money” she smirked and opened her mouth “ Y/N AND MUFFET SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-MMMMMMMH”you covered her mouth blushing as muffet looks over.

“What the fuck,are you 5?”you hissed in embarrassment,” we are in public you immature goon”

you pulled away in disgust when she licked your hand. “Admit it,you two would be perfect together” 

“What? Nah,the only interactions I've had with her I was high,and monster drugs are strong. I could barely remember a” toutrailed off as yourthoughts started running wild. I was so high,what if I flirted with muffet,I really hope I didnt try to kiss or have sex with her.

If you did,then that would be awkward. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“MUTT!”you kicked open his door startling him and he fell off his bed. “Oh god,I forgot a lazybones like you would be taking a nap” after hearing the words come out of your mouth you winced.

you always end up insulting people without meaning to.

“What?” he groaned holding his head,was he hungover or did her just bang his head?

“I am having a crisis!” you paced around the room,”my friend said that muffet is totally into me,and I don’t remember most of my interactions with her,and you probably remember since you have a higher tolerance,did I sleep with her?”

“Yup”

“WHAT!?” 

“ yeah,she let you on her web,she laid her eggs in you,you glazed her donuts” at this point you knew he was messing with you.

“Not cool man”

“You should have seen your face”

“ I hate you”

“nah,I’m to lovable for that”

yousighed,”what am I gonna do if muffet asks me out? I don’t want to hurt her feelings,she is a very attractive monster”you rambled as Mutt fiddled with her phone. 

“She said yes” your head turned so fastyou probably got whiplash.

“Who said yes?”

“muffet,I said that since you don't have her number I was asking her out for you”

your phone vibrated,”That’s from muffet isn't it?”

“Yup”

you glared at him pulling my phone out of your pocket,”see you tonight dearie” 

And that’s how you scored a date with muffet,let's get back to that now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were in a fancy restaurant in front of you was muffet wearing a cute purple gown with a bunch of frills and bows. She was so adorable.

“It was so unexpected for you to ask me out,especially with what you said before” 

“Yeah,well my friends said I should get out more,have fun”

“Is that so,Well I hope you aren't just using me for a fun time” Her cute bubbly went colder at the end.

Not gonna lie. That was kind of hot.

“No ,no,no, I assure you it isn't like that I dont even kiss on the first date” you were flustered and nervous,it had been a while since you had been on a proper date.

“AWW your so cute,I could just eat you up”,your face got even redder.

“UMM thanks?”

“It’s no problem sweetie”,wow already going for the nicknames,muffet sure is bold.

“I know this may seem weird,especially since your usually under the influence when your talking to me” she explained “ but I have gotten to know you better when you blabbered randomly,I would have never thought that you were majoring in culinary and thinking about owning a bakery”

you tensed you told someone your secret,”Yeah, I usually don't tell anyone because I feel like they would start seeing me as this soft dainty thing,If it got out that I was into cottage core recipes,My reputation would be doomed” 

You started getting more comfortable talking to muffet.you found out we had a bunch in common,sure we had some differences,like SHE’s not into Mechanics,your not into embroidery. But we did say we would teach each other how to do that stuff in the future.

you don't know if you got a new datemate. It has only been the first date. But you can tell you made a new friend


	5. I hate money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet a fabulous monster and you finally lose it

As each day passes you are closer to your goal of 8,000 dollars for that small house you've had your eye on. You could already see all the sleepovers you and mutt would have together. You calculated that you would have about 3 months to spend in this house if you get another job. 

At the moment you were at your mechanic job,someone really messed up their pink motorcycle. “Geez,whoever drove this must be a pretty bad driver”

You start grabbing tools to get stuff going when you hear a commotion. “Wow a monster and a fag,That’s even worse” you heard someone laughing and knw who it was.

“Trevor”

You stood up and marched right over to them,”Hey fuckface!” You grabbed him by the collar pulling him down. “I don’t know what in your pea sized brain makes you think you can just waltz in here and mess with the customers,but you better get the hell out of here if you don't want me to chop off your balls” you hissed menacingly.

“Fine!” he huffed “but not because I’m scared of you or anything,Ijust don’t want to hit a girl”

“Yeah,Yeah”

You released him and watched as he walked away. You turned back to the monster that man was harassing,”I’m so sorry about that jackass,I hope he Didn’t cause you too much trouble” . You realize who you were talking to.

It was mettaton,the superstar that Papyrus talks about nonstop.

“Oh thank you darling,that human was quite the nuisance” he said posing dramatically.

“So which one of these bad boys are yours?” you gesture to the vehicles in the garage. 

“Oh,it’s the pink one right there” he pointed to the busted pink motorcycle that you were about to fix. Yikes,what did a guy like him do to wreck it so bad.

“Wow”

“Oh I know,I had an incident when I tried racing,” he said almost bashfully.

“Well It will take a while to repair,but you probably have many other vehicles so you don't need to worry about getting around” you said politely.

Mettaton reaches into his bag and pulls out his wallet. He fishes out a few hundreds. “Here you go darling,a little thanks for what happened earlier”

“Wow,um mettaton I don't think I Could accept this” I was shocked,This was a little more than the share of rent I Had to pay. “I just threatened a guy It’s not that big of a deal”

“Well dearest,consider it a early tip” he gave me a flirty wink before walking out the door 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little late when you got home,you were covered in oil and in desperate need of a shower. When you passed Abigail's room you heard her talking about an expensive bag on the phone.

Black or Edge probably Took her on a shopping spree after she got back from campus,whatever it didn’t have anything to do with you. 

You placed the money on the dresser and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot bath. You didn't care about the complaining,you deserved at least an hour of relaxation. 

You smirked evilly to yourself,you were gonna use Abigail's expensive bath products and alot of it. You poured over half of her vanilla cupcake scented bubble bath into the water. You slipped into the warm bath and fell asleep after minutes. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sup” 

That was the first thing you heard when you woke up,Mutt was standing above you,just casually smoking a dog biscuit. “You know I’m naked right?” he just shrugged.

“Nothing I haven't seen before doll” he replied in a bad impersonation of red’s voice.

“That was bad!” you laughed, splashing him with water. “You better not try to be a professional,I will give you 1 star reviews even if your my best”

“Thanks for crushing my dreams” 

“Your luck I didn't crush your heart” you smirked,”anyway what are you doing here anywhere ever heard of privacy?”

“The others were huddling around Abigail talking about the expensive new purse she got,said she found some savings in her bank account she forgot about”

“That's probably code word for asking her daddy for money”

You stood up noticing mutt quickly become bright orange,”geez,your nickname should have been pumpkin~” Iwrapped a towel around you and walked to your room,once you got dressed you let mutt back in the room.

“You can’t say no this time” he grinned and held up his phone,he wanted to play among us that badly.

“Fine,grab my phone off my desk”

He picked up my phone and saw the money,”shouldn't that be put in the box?” he asked

“Yeah go ahead,bottom drawer under sex toys” 

You heard a rustle before all hell went loose,”um hun, I think you should see this”

You groaned wanting to stay in this spot but you hesitantly looked up to see what he was talking about.

Your savings box,all the money was gone you Had over 5000 dollars,That conniving whore!.

You started breathing heavily,slowly forming a huge grin.

Your breathing slowly turned into maniacal laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”  
“I had enough,I will get you Abigail” you giggled.

You marched to the living room where Abigail was still showing off her bag. https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/product/judith-leiber-couture-just-for-u-bow-crystal-clutch-0426503442121.html?dwvar_0426503442121_color=RED

“Wow,cute bag Abigail,pardon me for asking but where did you get the money to buy this,if not the skeletons where,I remember you not having a job” you were trying not to lose your cool.

“Oh,those where my savings from highschool” 

“Oh I see” You felt your face get hotter and pressure on your eyes,A sign you were about to explode. All that pent up anger was gonna explode. 

Before you know what happened,you grabbed Abigail by her long blonde hair,”you lying trash?”,you felt like slapping her,punching her,biting her. “It took me years to save up for that” you said a little quietly.

“You will pay for this!”

Before you could act further,your body was illuminated with red and you were thrown out the open door and into the woods behind the property.


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy!

This is my most popular work ever! I can't believe this,thank you to all the people who bookmarked this,who kudos this or even clicked on this,if this gets 125 kudos 28 bookmarks and 1000 hits, I will write a long Christmas special on Christmas (I'll obviously write it the night before Christmas) and a long chapter on my birthday


	7. dear readers (was gonna tell you im sick but then i started rambling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

I might not be posting chapters for a while,My ear is swollen and it hurts to hear or look at my monitor.I just wanted to warn you in advance since it might be weird if I didn't post every other day like I usually do. But I just want to let you guys know how much this means to me,this is the first fic I have done with the most comments,I will be discussing some plans I have or cancelled plans,I had a sort of bittersweet ending where mutt and reader do fall in love but he goes back to his own universe,but for that ending an epilouge would be where he meats the alternate version of you,but it just isnt the same. I also have no idea what to do about classics charcter,I don't want to do the version of him that makes me want to punch him. the one where he's super protective of his brother,mean to the reader and the reader automatically forgives him and sans does a total 180 in personality after months of blank stares, and death threats. also I dont know if swapfell is the purple one or the red one,but i think the whole swapfell and fellswap thing is kind of stupid. and its confusing if you have both of them in a fanfiction. I was thinking about making black the tsundere even though it's edge who usually is. For edge I know most make him bratty and very smug but thats not how I imagined him, I feel like while he doesnt think of the reader as someone he could hang out with in his personal time,he does have a little respect for her. and you will see papyrus in future chapters,I have many plans for that guy. I also don't know whether to make blue like puns or not the creator said that he does like puns. but since most of the fandom really wanted him to be a smaller blue version of papyrus they wrote in fics and comics that he does not like puns. With swap universes I get that people want them to be exactly like their counterparts,but they arn't they have the same energy as their original counterparts but personality and likes and dislikes? nope. papyrus's like foods that require you to use utensils (non judge ones) spaghetti, oatmeal(according to tobys tweet) and lasagna, while the sanses (also non judges but im gonna include classic as well) hot cats,burgers,fries,tacos burritos. also that's why my theory is that in an alternate universe where toby created the game but the characters are like the ones from underswap,he would tweet that sans favorite food is 

breakfast sandwhiches.

i dont know if anyone would agree with me but thats all i thought about on a 3 am morning/

also how tall do you want the skeletons to be? I know I said the reader is based off some of my darker thoughts and feelings, but I don't think any of you would care for my preference i'm 5'6 and ever since i was 7 every boy or girl I ha a crush on has always been shorter than me. 

I would draw fanart for this but i dont know how to figure out krita the brushes are always to thick even when i adjust it. but i am better at drawing with my pencil and paper. 

also how do you imagine abigail? In my head i kind of based her off of alice from alice in wonderland,that's abigail's go to hairstyle. 

I am enjoying the fics i have been reading lately,many skeletons have been getting charcter changes,US sans not being innocent papyrus knowing more than he lets on.

my favorite is axe and crooks,who have been getting new names,most popular now is mars and lunar (or venus) when I first heard of horrortale sans they immediently started writing him in a bad way,that he was a bad guy and enjoyed eating people. trying to eat the reader when they first meet,saying if he doesnt get food all the time he would resort to eating the reader(at least from the fics i learned) hes just someone who got put in a horrible situation,now for HT paps in the beginning they tried to just write him like normal papyrus,the only difference is that he was starving and had his face bashed in. but the recents one i have been reading branches him off from the young skeleton he used to be. because while he once was the exact same person as Ut (they shared the exact same memories from when they were a child,teenager and young adult) he became his own person when frisk abandoned them all in the underground an undyne became a tyrant

anyways good night


	8. I hate my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet some new skeletons and get suspicous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud of this as the others,and the special im working on,it turns out my ear is blocked something about weather changeand it wont pop because of fluid,my doctors talked about prescribing me antibiotics during the whole appointment only for them to just give me ibuprofen which didn't help with my pain and my mom gave me a heating pad so my ear would stop being swollen and it would drain but it didnt work and i had that on my ear for an hour,so i am panicking because i dont want my eardrum to burst

You were in so much pain,you were basically catapulted into the woods,was red really that fucking dumb? Human bodies can’t handle being tossed many yards in the air like they can, “oh god I think i broke everything,why can’t the shock come already and numb me?”

After the pain came anger joined. You couldn't believe it,that bitch! All your hard work for nothing,the money you saved up to get away from her and she stole it for herself. 

You got up and punched a tree imaging it was abbigails face. Instant regretting it as you heard a large crack and felt the warmness of your blood run down your wrist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus was worried about you,red threw you pretty far into the woods,humans don’t really survive from stuff like that. “Don’t worry paps,she’s gonna be fine” 

“BUT SANS,SHE WAS TOSSED PRETTY FAR,WHAT IF SHE'S OUT THERE BLEEDING TO DEATH?” his soul pulsed at the thought of you dying,you didn't deserve to die. Even if you didn’t know it,you were important to him.

“Red you idiot!” Everyone was surprised when the normally sweet and kind Abigail slapped red across the face. Even Black was surprised.

“S-weetheart?” Red was stunned and a little heartbroken. 

“I AM CONFUSED AS WELL,WHY WOULD YOU HIT RED AFTER HE SAVED YOU?” Edge was a little miffed that Abigail was ungrateful.

“While I am glad you got her off of me,but you really injured her” she explained “and some people are still not happy about monsters being here,this could really set things back if word gets out when she press charges about a monster attacked her,you could get arrested”

“YOU IDIOT” 

“This is all your fault you bitch”  
“ MUTT APOLOGIZE TO HER AT ONCE”

The hot tempered skeletons started bickering about who’s fault this was,and in all the chaos no one noticed papyrus missing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your ankle hurt so much,you could barely walk and you were pretty sure you dislocated your shoulder. 

You kept walking in a direction you think would lead to town and a hospital,unaware of eyes trailing your body,following you. You were too focused on staying up than your surroundings.

You stepped into a trap,surprised as you were thrown in the air once again,but this time trapped in a net. “OH HUMAN,I’M SO SORRY THAT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU!” 

The last thing you saw before you passed out was a distorted papyrus. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up on an old worn out bed. You were very confused,If papyrus found you why weren't you at the house. The place you were at looked like an old abandoned cabin. You got up,surprised your ankle wasn’t hurt well, not as bad as before. How long were you asleep?.

“OH,UM YOUR AWAKE THAT WAS QUICK!,I HOPE YOUR FEELING BETTER HUMAN” 

“Oh hey papyrus,where are we? Why aren't we back at the house?”

“I THINK YOU'RE MISTAKEN,THIS IS OUR FIRST TIME MEETING HUMAN” he twisted his gloved hands nervously that you’d be terrified of him.

“Oh sorry dude” you said with a tired smile “where are we anyway?,I have to get back home”

“Your in our cabin” a sans look alike appeared out of nowhere,”what are you doing in our territory human?” he said, giving you a warning glance. 

You sighed curling up in a ball “everyone hates me”you said sadness washing over you.  
“WELL I DON’T HATE YOU HUMAN” HE GASPED “THERE'S NO WAY EVERYONE HATES YOU,YOU GOT TO HAVE A FRIEND”

“Well I got mutt,but he must hate me for giving in to my anger,she wasn't worth breaking my ankle by her crazy mate” you felt like crying mostly frustration tears,but some sadness tears for potentially losing your best friend.

“Well now that your healed you can go now”

“SANS” 

“Sorry pap”

“Wait you look like sans and papyrus and your names are also sans and papyrus?” you sat up even more confused,sure the other guys look alike but they never had the same name,unless.

“Clones?”

“Nah”

“Hmm than what is it something has to be going on here”

“Oh YOU MEAN THE OTHERS?,YEAH WE ARE DISTANTLY RELATED TO THEM,WE DON’T LIVE WITH THEM SINCE ABIGAIL GOT US KICKED OUT”

“Oh,the bitch turned them against you to?”

‘WELL I WOULDN’T USE THAT LANGUAGE BUT YES,YES THEY DID”

“We weren't that close to them anyway”

“But still,when i get home I am gonna give them a piece of my mind,you don’t deserve this,living in a small cabin with probably not a lot of necessities” they looked like they haven't eaten in weeks.

You stood up and headed towards the door surprised to see Papyrus on the other side.


	9. I hate hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt is worried about your safety while you make new friends in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13232607/Nickname-for-a-skeleton
> 
> can you take this poll? It's for crooks new nicknames,and i may or may not have taken multiple quizzes for ideas
> 
> ear update  
> also my mom is pretty sure i am just having allergies and my right ear feels much better,but it switche dsides so now my left ear feels clogged and my left jaw hurts

You were shocked that it was Papyrus that came looking for you,but not that surprised no matter how mean someone was to him,Papyrus would never want harm coming to them.”uh hi papyrus?”

But it was still awkward around him.

“OH UM HELLO HUMAN,I WAS JUST TRYING TO SEE IF YOU WERE DOING ALRIGHT,RED CERTAINLY DID A NUMBER ON YOU”

“wait,red attacked her?” 

“OH WELL YOU SEE THERE WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING AND THE HUMAN SORT OF ATTACKED ABIGAIL”

“Good,the bitch deserved it”

“BROTHER” the papyrus look alike scolded his brother “EVEN IF IT IS TRUE,IT'S NOT NICE”

“I better get going home,got to get ready for my work shift at grillbys “ you found your shoes on the ground,”thanks”

“SEE YOU LATER AXE AND CROOKS”

Hearing this you step back “Wait,what did you call them?” sternly glaring at papyrus 

“UM AXE AND CROOKS,WHY?” he asked shrinking under your gaze,you shook your head disappointed at these guys poor taste in nicknames

“I’m gonna guess your brother came up with that” you walked out the cabin determined to have a house meeting set up sometime this week.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you alright?” Gribly asked,you still had a bunch of fading bruises around your body. You waved dismisadly.  
“Yeah,just a little accident in the workshop is al” 

“Be careful when working tonight, you won't want your injuries to get worse”,awww grillby was such a great boss,though muffet wasn’t entirely pleased to find out that you worked there.

Apparently they were rivals. 

That night sans nor the other skeletons who went to grilbys showed up,it made things more peaceful. You didn't want to go home that night but it’s not like you could afford a cheap motel room. 

But you might have an idea on where to for the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi” you said awkwardly, staring at the tall gangly skeleton,a bag in your hands.

“YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK?” he asked, surprised. “YOU WEREN'T SCARED OF US?”

“Scared?,of you nah you are like the second nicest skeleton I have met” I giggled as he developed a bright blood orange blush,”plus I got us some food as payment,I ended up getting a lot since i figured you eat a lot more”

“BUT WOULDN'T THAT HAVE COST A LOT?” he asked concerned 

“Grillby is very generous with the employee discounts,so it didn’t hurt my wallet that much”

“Is that grillbys?” you yelped as axe god you hated that nickname, appeared out of nowhere,can he also teleport?.

“What is it that you want? Gold,cash trinkets? We don’t have anything so don’t try that with us?” he was blunt,at least he was honest.

“friendship?,It's gonna be awkward when I get back home, especially being under that same roof as the guy who attempted to kill me” you chuckled. “And I know that crooks,must be pretty hungry after healing me”

“REALLY?.IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAD A FRIEND OTHER THAN SANS,AND LOOK SHE BROUGHT US FOOD CAN SHE STAY PLEASE SANS?” He gave axe puppy eyes,he was so adorable. 

“Fine,but if you try anything,your banned” 

“Come on,let's go to the kitchen to get some plates” you skipped ahead of them to the cupboards,the first one was empty,you frantically opened all the cabinets.

All empty.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat down listening to their story angry. 

“So wait, you're telling me that your cousins banned you from going into town,kicked you out of their house because of Abigail and didn't deliver you food?” yet they spend thousands on each of Abigail's shopping sprees.

“How the fuck do they expect you to survive? Excuse my language”

“WELL WE DO HUNT SO WE’RE NOT COMPLETELY STARVING” Crooks said trying to be optimistic. “THOUGH SINCE WE ARE KIND OF CLOSE TO THE CITY WE MOSTLY GET SQUIRRELS AND RACOONS” 

As Crooks talked Axe just munched on his burger and fries. 

“Oh I am definitely gonna have to set up a mandatory house meeting for this”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mutt had been worried about you,you didn’t come back home last night or today. He hoped you weren't dead. You were his best friend.

After the big fight he snuck into Abigail's room and stole her jewelry box,it was probably worth something. He wanted to do much worse,but his brother would be pissed if he ever harmed his “queen”


	10. Abigail non cannon special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail has loved you since the moment she saw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly got inspiration from rosefellow's idea, It may be around the same length as a normal chapter. but i was very excited about this, i may have made abigail a little crazy towards the end

For as long as Abigail could remember,her father Hit,insult and manipulate her mother. Since that was the only example of ‘love’ she knew her whole life. She thought that's what love was really like. 

Abigail wanted to be just like her father,powerful,rich,and commanding. He was able to manipulate everyone around him. He was with a new lady almost every night!.

That was paradise to Abigail.

Then she saw you,Meek,shy and always alone,she was enamored at first sight. You would be the perfect trophy wife to just stand there and look pretty. In freshman year you were so sweet and kind. She wanted to talk to you but she had so much to do. Then In sophomore year you changed.

You stopped wearing baggy jeans and hoodies,you were more rebellious. That made Abby even more intrigued,how would you react if she insulted you,or started a rumour about you?. She was practically shaking in her boots thinking about how you’ll respond to her love.

That night as she did her homework,she thought on how to get closer to you,she knew you were a tutor. Maybe she could purposely let her grades go down,her dad would be pissed,and will probably slap her. But it’s worth it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby closed the outdated scrapbook from freshman year,she would have to take more pictures of the ‘new’ you. She looked up to face you,you were walking towards her. You were her new tutor. She wanted to compliment you on your outfit,but she didn't think That's what her dad would do. https://www.wish.com/product/5efda3ee8474967a0f63cf55?hide_login_modal=true&from_ad=goog_shopping&_display_country_code=US&_force_currency_code=USD&pid=googleadwords_int&c=%7BcampaignId%7D&ad_cid=5efda3ee8474967a0f63cf55&ad_cc=US&ad_lang=EN&ad_curr=USD&ad_price=4.91&campaign_id=7203534630&gclid=Cj0KCQiAhZT9BRDmARIsAN2E-J1u-XdzCRt3NQ0Cyo0IJ09Hc2K8eN3iYES6luJhfGWUTbKMZGIc-KMaAum1EALw_wcB&share=web ( this outfit spoke to me the most,if it wasn't from wish I would have bought this)

She scrunched her nose up in fake disgust “that’s really what you're wearing? Sure your clothes from last year said hobo trash,but at least they weren't skandalous” she smirked expecting you to reply in tears or apologize. “You are going to a 50 million dollar mansion”

“Well at least I don’t look like everyone else,did you use the other classmates as a reference on what to buy” was that amusement in your eyes?. “Face it abbi,your bland and boring always doing what your daddy tells you to do” you said, your voice getting higher at the end. 

Abbi felt her heart race,in anger,in adrenaline. No one ever insulted her before,was it supposed to feel this good?. There were so many things she wanted to say but couldn’t.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail was pissed,you had came here like always. But you brought that ugly skank with you,Jessica was your supposed girlfriend. She looked so boring with her long brown hair,colorful sweater and a plain skirt,poor trash most likely. 

When you left the room she pounced. 

“Hey slut!” she shouted to get her attention.

“What did you call me?”

“You are going to stay away from y/n you hear me?” she got closer to Jessica, gripping her shoulders painfully. 

“She’s my girlfriend,it’s not like you're the boss of us” Jessica started to get upset at Abigail.

“I may not be the boss of you but” she trailed off her hands hovering over Jessica's neck before clenching it tightly. “But she is mine if I see you so much as look at her after this,I will kill you and it will be slow and painful” She growled enjoying the way she gasped and clawed for air.

“Got it” she rasped

“Good girl” she let go,”now when she gets back you need to act like she’s the worst person in the world so it would be believable” 

A few moments later you walked back in,Jessica slapped you and said you were a monster. Leaving you confused and heartbroken. Then angry,you glared at Abigail but did nothing.

Abigail was disappointed,she thought you’d at least slap her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was devastated when you said you will not be joining her at the private state college to continue helping her with her tutoring. But she did come up with a plan. She would be following you across the country to be closer to you.

Since father cut her off for not going to private college,she’ll just have to find another way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She met a skelton named Papyrus,who was a total idiot. After a week of getting to know him in the 2 classes they shared,he invited her over to his house to meet his brother.

Red was hot,and she would be genuinely into him if you never came into her life. She made a plan on how to freeload off of them,first she would have to gain the trust and love out of the Overprotective brothers first,except mutt. He doesn’t seem as protective. Than move onto the stupid gullible brothers. The plan was foolproof. 

Next was getting rid of four problem skeletons axe and crooks,she eavesdropped on a conversation and heard they used to eat humans. She doesn’t want them to hurt you. There’s Lust and Pink,if she got them to hate you,well she knows they are most like into hate sex as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were living with her,It would be a dream come true if Mutt wasn’t falling in love with you. She looked through the recordings from the secret cameras in your room,the other skeletons don’t even know about that

You had been living with her for almost 2 years and you barely look in her way. Sure she had the skeletons at her beck and call,but your attention mattered to her most.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stole your money,so you wouldn’t run away from her,you belonged to her. 

She was angry,the most angry she’s been her entire life when red flung you into the woods. She slapped him,she wanted to kill him. But she couldn't not yet.

She stomped back to her room noticing her jewelry box missing,but she didn’t care. 

If you didn’t come back,alive and not a scratch on your body. 

She was gonna kill every last one of those skeletons.


	11. My poll

I made a poll about my latest chapter, I added another question since apparently I have to at least have 2 questions on there

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13243721/Should-I-make-Abigails-chapter-canon


	12. I Hate caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt reveals something 
> 
> You rant to blue while he has his cheat day at muffets.
> 
> also gets a little sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love writing but for some reason as each day passes i panic when i don't work on my latest chapter or post,So i finished now. I am so glad none of you unbookmarked,thats also i fear i had because i didn't post in like a weak Btw as i was writing this i was thinking about doing a new fic,it's like an alternate timeline (months after mutt and the reader become friends) and mutt and reader are like "fuck it" and they decide to live in a van traveling while having a vlog. I feel like mutt would be the type of person to propose in a restaurant to get free food,another idea was an alternate version of the reader coming into this one,or the reader insert thats from the universe where sans in fictional. I also started thinking about branching out to do other fandoms,you can leave suggestions for shows you like in the comments (or video games) also even though i like the idea of having a deep plot or any plot i think im better at doing chaotic random oneshots

You were in your room having a movie marathon with Mutt. For some reason he’s been extra clingy since you got back. It was weird,you never really let someone this close to you.

Mutt was on his stomach, his head rested on his stomach,and his arms almost obsessively wrapped around your waist. He also has been acting weirdly lately. You felt the familiar pain of hunger as time passed. 

“Alright,up boy I gotta get up” you turned your body slowly slipping from his grasp until he tightened his hold on you. You blushed as he nuzzled his face against your thighs.

“No stay” he whined,his face stained with an orange hue. Were his eyes shaped like hearts?.

What the fuck is going on?

“You're so warm and you smell nice,” he nuzzled his nose into my inner thigh. Fucky,why did you pick the day Mutt goes insane to wear your short shorts!. 

“Look Mutt um you see while I do think your not a bad looking monster,I am sort of involved with someone at the moment and we haven’t even gone on a single date,we’re friends” you rambled panicking, you Don't have much sexual experience past second base.

“Mine” he growled giving you a tiny bite

“Oh no you’ve gone feral,can monsters go feral,does this mean you lost your mind?”you were very confused “I don’t know who to ask,1because your brother hates me and 2 im trapped and my phone is on my desk”

You hear the sound of stomping getting closer to your room,It was either Black or Edge. Blue and Papyrus were too polite to stomp like that.

“WHAT IS THAT LADEN SMELL?” he asked before observing the situation in front of him.”YOU HARLOT!MUTT GET OFF OF HER THIS INSTANT”

“No,to comfy” he moaned now in a drowsy like state.

“THAT WAS AN ORDER” he marched forward to grab mutts' collar harshly and pulled him off of you. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SEDUCE MUTT WITH YOUR HEAT SCENT WHEN HE ALREADY HAS A MATE” he glared at me in disgust.

“Heat scent,um what the fuck is a heat stench?” you were confused,you weren't seducing mutt,at least you don’t think you were. Do monsters have a weird flirting ritual?

“STAY OUT OF THIS,IT’S YOUR FAULT WE’RE IN THIS SITUATION” Mutt stretches his arms trying to get back in your warmth. “AS MUCH AS I HATE SHARING,ABIGAIL IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FIX THIS” 

You watched in shock as he dragged mutt by his collar.

You quickly ran after him into the living room. What you saw was awful. Abigail was patting her knees becoming Mutt to come over to her. “Come here boy,come here,I’m gonna take real good care of you yes I am” 

“You know he’s not actually a dog right?” 

She glared at you before composing yourself,” I would shut your mouth before you say something stupid,when you find your mate you can join the conversation” she put her attention back on Mutt.

“What do you say Mutt would you rather spend your Heat with your sweet kind mate,or that meanie who ruins everything?”

He feigned a thinking expression before answering “mate”. you felt a pang in your chest,you don’t know why you're just friends.you turned away to walk back to your room. You heard Abigail squawk in anger for some reason.

you turned to see what the commotion was about only to bump into Mutt. What the,why was he following you if he chose mate. 

“Wait,no way this doesn’t make any sense” you were shocked.How could you be so dense? Though you were still in denial,there is no way he thought of you as more than just a friend. 

There’s no way someone would think of you as someone to spend the rest of their life with. Why would they? You're a terrible person. Who would want a fat lazy slob as a mate?.

“um,I gotta go” you opened the living room door and ran out crying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mutt was furious this wasn’t how he wanted to reveal that he was your mate,but your heat made him lose control and you were irresistible. He practically felt your soul cracking the moment you ran out the door.

“See,that ugly liar doesn’t even want you” Abigail laughed, her facade slipping a little. 

Mutt wanted to yell at her,do something to relieve this rage he had for the spoiled brat. “SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU MUTT, YOU WERE GONNA END UP SOULBROKEN IN THE END,NOW GO TO ABIGAIL SO SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR TRIGGERED HEAT”

“I’m fine,I would rather sleep with Jerry than that gross pig” he growled and teleported to his room ignoring Abigails offended shouts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You went to the only place you could think of in that moment,Muffet’s. You would have gone to the cabin but you don’t actually know the way there. Actually you just have bad memories these days. 

What surprised you was seeing blue there,since he was so insistent about eating healthy and not “those sugary tripes” or “grease traps” that his brother likes to eat.

But here he was scarfing down a bunch of cookies and a plate of other desserts next to him,His eyes were lit up with stars and excitement.

He was so adorable!

“So this your cheat day?” you asked sitting down next to him. He looked up surprised,his cheeks chubby from all the food stuffed in there,and blue hued in embarrassment. You could barely contain yourself. You just want to pinch those chubby cheeks.

“OH HUMAN YOU SEE I WAS TESTING THE SUGAR LEVELS IN THESE TREATS,YEP SEEING IF THEY HAD TO MUCH SUGAR AND THEY MOST DEFINITELY DO” he said so sure of himself that he convinced you. 

“Oh?Is that why you come here at least once a day after your afternoon runs? And here i thought you liked my food,you hurt my feelings dear blue” muffet said feigning sadness.

“WHAT?,NO I’M SORRY MS MUFFET YOU HAVE THE BEST BAKERY IN TOWN,I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS!” 

“Hey it’s okay Blue everyone desserts a treat every now and then” you reassure him. “I’m here now,mostly to eat out my sorrow”

“OH NO HUMAN WHAT’S WRONG?” he asked looking at your chest intensely,you would be freaked out if mutt didn’t tell you that meant he was staring at your soul.

“My emotions I guess,I don’t really know how to express them so i fled from them but they always come back” you grabbed a pastry from Blues plate and bit into it. 

“I have been fine ignoring the other guys,but Eventually i’m gonna explode from holding back,I wish i didn't care,I don’t want to care but my feelings do get hurt when I get insulted” you rambled spiraling a little from not having a deep conversation with someone in a long time. “ I try to convince people that their opinions don’t matter,I try to convince myself that they don’t matter”

Blue looked at you worried,he could see your soul was a little cracked,it didn’t look like that the last time he saw you,what happened in the past few days to damage your soul?


	13. Important authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might not be posting for a long time

So I was writing the next chapter, I don't have writers block that's not the reason why I might not be able to post for a while, it's my keyboard (typing this on my phone to post this) as I was writing I made some spelling mistakes or click space to many times or just clicked the wrong letter by accident,but when I click the backspace button it jams and deletes alot,the most it deleted while jammed was two paragraphs. And I can't really afford a new keyboard (I barely got this one a little less than two months ago) the one I have now is the cheapest I could find at best buy and it was 29.99 plus tax. And my mom is dealing with like alot of credit card bills, and there would be alot more mistakes if I type the chapters out on my phone,it would take over an hour,more than that if I stop to correct grammar, misspelled words,letters that didn't actually get triggered when I press the button and autocorrect. So I probably won't be posting for a while sorry about this


	14. Abigail is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail over the years
> 
> (don't have a specific year,but i know the whole chapter is like the span of a little over two years )
> 
> Abigail's parents make a brief appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard not to make a mistake so i didnt have to click backspace,hope you enjoy

Abigail was angry,her plan didn’t work the way she wanted it to. She was supposed to make the skeletons love her and hate you. Mutt was in love with you and the dopey ones couldn't bring themselves to hate anyone. Sure she had 7 out of 8 skeletons wrapped around her fingers,but you could ruin everything.

Today was the 23'd , her birthday . It might come as a shock since she looks very young (and the fact that she acts like a 5 year old) but Abigail was over about 2 months older than you. She knows that 4 the most would each take her on a shopping spree. She’ll probably get some of your favorite things to rub it in your face that you couldn’t afford. Like that top you were looking at a few months ago.

Chains and spikes aren't really what she’s into but edge,black,and red would probably spoil her more if they see her wearing something in the style they love. 

“Good morning papyrus” she greeted the skeleton on her way down the stairs. That dopey skeleton had a big box in his hands,obviously a gift for her.” hmm?what's that you got in your hands papyrus?”

She watched amused as he fumbled around the box almost falling from his hands,”IT’S NOTHING IMPORTANT CERTAINLY NOT YOUR SUPER SECRET EXPENSIVE BIRTHDAY GIFT YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR MONTHS”,he rushed up the stairs so he could hide the box.

She smelled the deliciousness of blacks famous pancakes,he had definitely gotten better since he went to culinary school. For someone so “great and malevolent” he was so gullible,throw in a couple of compliments and he was putty in her hands.

“Thanks Black it looks delicious” she skipped over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek,and watched as his cheeks glowed a deep violet color. He was surprisingly easy to please,if only his brother was the same way.

She watched as you walked in mutt not far behind,you two are never seen apart these days. She hated the way mutt looked at you,it was amusing how dense you were about the skeletons feelings towards you.  
“Okay I dare you to eat ranch with pickles,orange juice,milk and root beer and you have to summon your tongue” you said gathering the ingredients from the fridge “and i’ll give you 50 bucks if you manage to drink all of it”

Abigail glared at them,it had been a little less than a year since you moved in and you and mutt acted like you’ve been friends for years,even after all the horrible stuff she’s said you’ve done mutt still decides to befriend you.

“No way,I’ll give you 100 if you drink it instead” you considered it,but hours of stomach pain and gas wasn't worth the money. 

“Nah” you stirred the ingredients in the cup,it was a brownish orange color,with chunks of pickle. 

Abigail turned away not wanting to watch anymore of your stupid antics.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail planned on seducing mutt,she was gonna wait till you were asleep to do it so you don’t interrupt. 

At around 11 she snuck out of her room,she made sure to put on her sexiest clothes. She opened the door to his room quietly,he was asleep,she was gonna change that. 

She crawled on the bed and straddled his hips. She knew he was a light sleeper,just like his brother. “Mutt sweetie,i have a sweet treat for you~” she smiled seductively expecting mutt to melt in her hands the moment he saw her in her blue silk pajamas.

“You know this is considered sexual assault right?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth,Abigail felt her blood boil,he had the audacity to turn her down. Who did he think he was?.

She regained her composure,”you see I was feeling lonely and you were on my mind,you wouldn’t leave a girl waiting,you’ve been playing hard to get since i met you and that’s hurt my feelings” she pouted,victorious on the inside.

She yelped in shock as he pushed her off,”I was sleeping” he yawned and turned over “go to someone else's room” he yawned and went back to sleep. 

She stormed out the room,her plan to sleep with mutt failed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For halloween that year you were dressed as a skeleton,unknowingly seducing the others,Abigail doesn’t believe you were that dense,you must be trying to take the skeletons from her and have them all to herself.

Blue looked like a child,in whatever he was dressed like. This is why she refused to sleep with him,he reminded her of a child in almost every way.

THe only decent costume was red,edge did pick out his costume though.

“Are you coming with me to tonight's party doll?” red asked with a big red blush. 

“I’m sorry baby i have to have dinner with my parents,but i’ll make it up to you tonight” she winked 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail's father was a successful and ruthless businessman,he was tall and had a powerful presence,Abigail looked up to him for as long as she could remember. “Hello sweetie” Her mother greeted her with a shy smile.

Her mother was a housewife,she mostly stayed home,Abigail was glad she took more after her father in looks and personality. Her mother was so small and meek,she reminded abigail of a pitiful mouse.

“How have you been?are you eating we-” her father held his hand up signalling her to stop talking.

“Not now mary,the competent people are talking”

“Abigail,You have been doing well in school but lately your average has changed from and A to a B,do you have something you need to tell me?” Abigail was terrified under the gaze of her fathers cold stare.

“Well you know school has been hard ,and I have other stuff to do besides school,I have my boyfriends ,you know how it is manipulating people for money “

“Silence” he glared at her “I thought i raised an heiress not an incompetant whore,you better raise your grades or you won’t inherit the company,do i make myself clear young lady?”

“Yes father”

They ignored the waiter who was glancing concerned about the bruise on Mary's arms and neck.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Present day,Abigail watched as you ran away crying,shocked. Mutt flat out admitted that you were his mate. Sure she always suspected it,but she didn’t actually think he would just outright say it.

She barely heard black apologizing for mutt’s behavior.

“It’s okay black,I have to get going I’ll be back in a couple of hours” she was gonna have to teach you a lesson.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Trevor baby,you got a second?” Trevor was one of her flings,and she knew he hated you.

“Of course babe’’

“Good I have a task for you involving this tool” she twirled the crowbar she had in her hands


	15. I hate nightclubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to sit on the couch and binge on pie,to bad life doesn't go the way you want 
> 
> Abigail has a sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have been feeling inspired lately i am just writing chapter after chaper,andi will probably get started on the next chapter before going to bed
> 
> Fun Fact the mcs hate for alcohol is based off of me,I can handle the sting (probably shouldn't admit that i occasionally try alcohol as a 17 year old) but the taste is so bad and as soon i feel it go down i am nauseas and dizzy and that's from one sip
> 
> also thinking about doing another fic,If i can't come up with another fandom to do(when i get obsessed with one thing i practically forget everything else an lose motivation to write fanfiction about the stuff im watching that's not the thing i'm watchin) I could do a fic on the show i have been binge watching,but who wants to read a fanfiction about boss baby (i read them actually and most of them are horrendous crack fics)

You were sitting on Lizzy's couch with a huge slice of pie. You planned on eating until you got sick. Lizzy had let you stay over for the next few days. She insisted on a few weeks but you knew you had to return to that house.

To mutt.

Lizzy was next to you,her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. She has been your best friend for the past 7 years. She was one of the nicest people you knew.

So that’s why it’s surprising that she’s related to the worst person in the world.

“I don’t know why you're staying over there,I told you that you could stay with me when my roommate moved out but you insisted on staying with my awful sister and her boyfriends”,she was right,you would have jumped at the chance to get away from Abigail. But.

“Mutt,he’s like my best friend,my second best friend” you corrected yourself when she glared at you. “He can’t leave his brother,he loves him too much to do that” you took a huge bite out of the pie.

“But doesn’t he also love you?I’m pretty sure he would want to live with his mate”

“He was probably just saying that to mess with me” you sighed,”Sure I knew I liked him for a while now,but I don’t want to change our dynamic,is he gonna treat me differently,I am not into that lovey dovey shit”

“Okay,time to get off of your ass,I love you but I am tired of your moping” she pulled me off the couch,for someone so small she was quite strong. “We are going out”

“But i don’t have anything to wear” you protested 

“You can use my clothes’’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how you were dragged into a club.  
“Wow,isn’t this place kind of overkill?” you said as the flashing lights made you a little dizzy and anxious. You didn't really react well to flashing party lights for some reason. You just wanted to rush to the nearest bathroom.

“Nah,you’ll have fun even though you don’t like to drink” she waved to some people in the crowd “I’m gonna go meet up with some friends,order some drinks for us” she ran off.

So much for girls night. 

You went to the bar,you usually ordered for the both of you since Lizzy got carded everytime. You got bee’s knees for lizzy,mimosa without the champagne for you and some other alcohol drink you didn;t really pay attention to the name of. Once you took a sip of that drink you immediately spat it back out.

“Yeah,that’s not gonna happen” you washed out that awful taste with the orange juice. Juice was better anyways.

Once you finished you told the bartender to refill your glass while you delivered Lizzy’s drink to her. You navigate yourself through the huge crowd,trying to listen to the sound of her voice. “Lizzy!’’ you shouted trying to get her attention.

“Oh hey girl,you having fun?’’ she was sitting in a booth with her friends,”oooh,thanks for the drink!” she grabbed the cup from your hand.

‘’No problem,I gotta go grab my drink,I’ll join you in a few minutes” you went back to your orange juice,it tasted a little weird but not gross,so you chugged it down anyway.

As soon as you stood up you sat back down,you felt dizzy something was wrong. Everything slowly started getting blurry,the bright flashing lights making your head hurt. You managed to stand up without falling,you slowly stumbled to the bathroom.

You felt like throwing up,something was wrong,were you sick?

You barely made it into the bathroom before collapsing onto the ground,you could feel your head pound,you were gonna pass out soon. “Come on” you grunted trying to reach for your phone in your bag,but your limbs felt like lead.

You heard footsteps and the door open,hope surged through you,”help please” you pleaded only to be met with the face of Trevor.

“Well if it isn't little birdy,not so tough now huh?’’ he locked the door,a crowbar dragged along the floor as he walked closer to you.’’you see birdy,you’ve been ruining everything getting me fired because i was rightfully punishing those fags,got me arrested because that one lady said no to have a good time even though she was definitely turned one,so when Abigail asked me to do a favor for her i was ecstatic to beat you up”

You felt your heart pound as he swung that crowbar around teasingly,he lifted it up and swung down,before it hit me he stopped,”hmmm,should i be doing this?,I was told not do hit a lady’’

‘’Yeah,you are right,listen to your mom’’you said desperately trying not to rile the crazy bastard.

‘’Hmmm,but are you even really a lady?” he asked with a smug grin,”nah you're more like a gorilla” the crowbar came down hard on my knee as he laughed gleefully at my pain. 

‘’AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’you cried out loudly you were never one to express your pain,but this was too much,you felt your bones break in your body,this bastard he will pay. He slammed the crowbar against your ribs,stomach,and your hand. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON!’’,it was edge banging on the door,why was he here? You raised your head up and managed to raspily whisper his name before blacking out from the pain and the drugs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edge was having his night out at one of the clubs he goes to for a stress reliever,he loved Abigail but it seems all she wants from him are expensive gifts. He thought he saw you at the club,but doubted it,you definitely couldn’t afford to go to an expensive club like this.

He saw a man slip a pill into a glass of orange juice,he moved to dump it out but the people in the crowd slowed him down,when he saw the person drinking the drugged juice was really you,he felt odd. Sure You might be a bad person,and stupid for leaving your drink on the counter like that. But you didn’t deserve whatever that man was about to do to you.

By the time he found the bathroom you were in,you were already screaming in agony,he banged on the door demanding to know what was going on,after not getting an answer he kicked open the door with brute force.

‘’STEP AWAY FROM HER HUMAN!’’ he said summoning a sharp bone,’’OR THINGS WILL GET UGLY’’

The human was terrified ‘’Oh yeah,n-o one's gonna believe a dirty monster like you over me” the moron said with false confidence

‘’OKAY,THEN SURELY YOU WILL BE CONFIDENT IN TELLING THE POLICE WHAT HAPPENED,I DID CALL THEM AFTER ALL’’ the human gulped in fear taking a step back obviously trying to run away.

‘’NOT ON MY WATCH HUMAN’’ he activates his magic and bones surround the human trapping him,’’YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET AWAY THAT EASILY’’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance got there in 15 minutes and rushed to hospital to take you into surgery.

What surprised him was the young lady running towards him,he would have thought that she was Abigail if it weren't for the fact that she had green eyes,straight blonde hair and was not wearing designer clothes.

‘’Oh thank the stars’’ she huffed out of breath,’’i've been looking for you all over the hospital,I just wanted to thank you for saving my friend,I wouldn’t know what to do if she was’’ she trailed off before bursting into tears.

Edge tensed up,he wasn’t used to people showing much emotion,he reached his long arms around her giving her and awkward pat.

“THERE THERE HUMAN’’


	16. The forgotten years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail as a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted a chapter today,but my hands just wanted to keep writing so I spent a few hours working on this chapter,and you might be thinking after your done reading this ''why doesnt y/n remember Abigail'' well when she does tutor abigail that's like 10 years since her first interaction with abigail,and my niece forgets stuff literally hours after it happens,she even loses stuff all the time. also I have no idea what made me write this chapter. like i know that i was gonna stay up for hours wring a chapter,i just didn't think it would be about abigail,like this is the one chapter where she's not a bitch

TW:domestic abuse,homophobia

Abigail’s father hated her for some reason,Her twin sister was the favorite child because she was the youngest. She was supposed to be a girl, Abigail was supposed to be a boy.

It was Abigail's 6th birthday when she figured out why her father hated her. The board of directors from fathers company apparently wanted to meet the person the company was gonna be handed to.

The nanny got her dress in an elegant gown,she wouldn’t be allowed to play,though lizzy would always get special treatment. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun with a diamond hair clip. 

She met Lizzy in the hallway,she was wearing a blue t-shirt that said ‘sweet,sassy,and six’ with a tutu and leggings,and she looked happy. She ran up to father and jumped into his arms,”daddy!’’ she giggled as he tickled her “here’s my baby,you're getting to be a big girl’’ Father said with that big smile that was never directed at her.

‘’You better get to the party,you wouldn’t want to make Jason waiting” he set her down and let her run off,Jason was the person Lizzy was engaged to. 

His warm expression froze the moment he laid his eyes on her,”Abigail’’ he greeted coldy ‘’You better behave like a young lady in front of the board of directors,do I make myself clear?’’

‘’Yes father’’ she gulped terrified and walked quickly to the party,and joined her mother at the food table,she was 5 months pregnant. She wanted the sex to be a suprise but the board of directors made her get the results, it was supposed to come sometime this week.

“Mommy’’ she hugged her,she always loved her mother,she was the only one to love her. 

“Hey sweetie,how are you enjoying the party so far?’’ she asked kneeling down to abigail's height.’’ why aren't you playing?’’

‘’Father wants me to be mature for the board of directors’’ she pouted and looked over to where Lizzy was playing with a bunch of kids. She was jealous of her own sister. She was confident,smart and everyone loved her.

‘’Hey,how about you go play,I give you permission’’ 

“Thank you mommy you're the best!’’ She gave her one last hug before running off to join the other kids. They looked at her strangely. Confused on why she was there. ‘’Abbi,your here!’’ Lizzy always wanted Abigail to play with her but she was always studying or doing karate,or etiquette lessons. 

‘’Yes I am sister,mother has allowed me to play with the rest of you’’ she said politely

‘’Why are you talking like an adult?’’ one boy asked scrunching his nose distastefully ‘’ How are you related to someone so boring’’

Abigail felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment,’’i’m not boring,Lizzy?’’ she asked her twin who just looked down.

‘’Well you do boring stuff,like we are 6 we don’t need to take business classes’’ she exclaimed,’’and daddy doesn't even love you,you were supposed to be a boy!’’ 

Something overcame Abigail,her face heated up and her eyes welled up in tears,’’I hate you!’’ she lunged forward and pulled on one of Lizzy’s pigtails,’’you big meanie,lying isn't nice! Daddy loves me take it back!’’ 

‘’Abigail unhand your sister this instant!’’ 

Surprised by her father she let go,Lizzy ran off to their mother crying, ‘’Go inside now and stay in your room for the rest of the day,you don’t deserve presents’’ 

‘’Father,It’s not true is it?you love me right?’’ she pleaded quivering

‘’ROOM NOW!’’

She ran to her room crying,as she ran off she could have sworn she heard. ‘’The next one better be a boy’’

About 3 hours later she snuck out of her room to get some food,she was starving. She made sure to take her shoes off her shoes so father wouldn’t hear her. She heard noises when she passed the study. A Letter laid in front of the door.

She picked it up,It was the result of the baby,it was a girl. Hesitantly she opened the door. What she saw horrified her,Father had the fire poker and he was hitting mother,her arms,legs,stomach.

‘’Why can’t you ever do something right!’’ he hit her stomach hard’’ I asked for one thing! One thing! And you can’t even give that to me!’’ In shock Abigail pushed the door open further making a noise. She quickly ran off before she got caught.

She hurried back to her room.What surprised her was the girl at her door,she was holding a plate of food. ‘’Oh there you are!’’ she smiled at abigail,’’ i was starting to think you were asleep in there’’

It was that scholar kid,the one who took her spot as the smartest kid in class. ‘’Nope’’ she tried to regain her composure,but the tear streaks and puffy eyes made it obvious that she was in distress.

‘’Oh no your crying!’’ She gasped concerned,’’come on let's go to your room before you're caught’’ the girl grabbed her arms with her free hand and pulled Abigail to her room.

‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked skiing on the bed with her,Abigail bursted into tears,she couldn’t understand why,WHY!

“Why doesnt father Love me?’’ she sobbed,’’he loves Lizzy and we’re practically Identical!’’.she was surprised when she was pulled into a hug,the only person who ever hugged her was her mother,and even then those are rare.

‘’Hey,it’s okay you don’t know that,of course he loves you’’ The stranger reassured her,’’ Daddies just don’t like it when kids throw a fit,he just lost his temper,he’s gonna come in here soon and apologize for the way he acted,just like my daddy does!’’ 

She almost felt comforted by those words,but she knew the truth. Her father doesn’t apologize.

.She ate the vegetables and chicken but nothing else,she wasn’t supposed to have that many carbs,her trainer would get mad at her and make her exercise for 3 hours. 

‘’You're not gonna have cake? On your birthday?’’ the girl asked in disbelief.   
‘’It has to many carbs and sugar’’ she explained ‘’I don’t want to gain weight’’

‘’Gain weight?but your a twig,you need food’’ she held up the fork ‘’open up for the train,choo choo!’’

Abigail was confused,what is she going on about a train,they don’t make that sound,’’what are you d-mm’’ cake was shoved into her mouth before she could finish.

‘’Who are you anyway? She asked , this was the first interaction she’s ever had with this girl,mostly because father hates ‘’commoners’’

‘’My names y/n!’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother had a miscarrage 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail was 7 when she decided that she wanted to marry y/n,she was so nice and sweet better than those yucky boys. She even gave her a ring so they were engaged. 

‘’I got you!’’ y/n tackled her from behind,’’your my prisoner now arrrr,Your gonna feed me fish stew and massage my stink feet,um davey jones!’’ You improvised,’’now get cooking before i make you walk the plank’’

‘’Miss Abigail I’m afraid it’s time for you to attend to your studies’’ you pouted wanting to play with her longer. 

‘’But We just started’’ 

‘’No it’s okay,I have to get home anyway’’ you grabbed your bag,’’I’ll see you at school’’ you gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Abigail's cheeks were a bright red.

The next day she was summoned to the study by her father,next to him was a boy. ‘Abigail Meet Tim,your fiance’’ Abigail gasped,she didn't want to get married off without a choice.

‘’But father,I-’’

‘’If your talking about your silly delusions with that girl,than your even more delusional than I thought,It's a sin for you to be with another girl,break whatever you two have or I will have to get you fixed’’

‘Yes father’’ Abigail sighed,she really loved you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail was 8 when the accident happened she had been playing with you in your treehouse,and she tripped those heels that she was forced to wear did not help with balance,she fell and cracked her head open.

Abigail was different after the accident,she didn’t remember being friends with you,and she changed,Abigail's father took her memory loss as an opportunity to mold Abigail intp the perfect heiress for his company.

He transferred her to a different school and made her focus on school and not any distractions like friends.


	17. I hate ''come dreams''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a dream,coma,or even another timeline. who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally random,like In the beginning the coma dream was gonna have to do with mc;s self esteem issues but decided to for once have a fluffish chapter

You had been doing homework on your bed when Abigail burst in the room “y/n!” she shouted and jumped on top of you “I can’t believe it!’ she bounced up and down.

You managed to catch your breath after she practically put her weight on your chest. ‘’What now Abbi?did a pair of shoes you’ve been eyeing go on clearance?’’ you rolled your eyes,your friend was quite the shopaholic. 

‘’Even better,mettaton is having a concert in town!’’ she squealed her eyes practically turned into hearts.’’and since sans and papyrus are well acquainted with him,he gave us free vip tickets!’’ she moved faster,you felt your ribs ache as she had one of her excitement fits,geez,how does she have this much energy she hates coffee.

Having enough you slipped her over switching positions,and held her arms above her head. ‘’Hey,you gotta calm down’’ you scolded her. ‘’I love you and all but I would prefer not having my ribs broken’’

‘’Cheating on me already?’’ said mutt who appeared out of nowhere ‘’I would be up for a threesome if you want my forgiveness’’ he winked at you and Abigail who was blushing when she realized that you were pinning her down in an almost sexual way.

‘’Ugh you pervert!’’ you laughed throwing a pillow at him ‘’And no I am not cheating on you,I was just trying to calm Abbi down’’,you looked down at Abigail. Sure you were also into girls,but there is no way you would ever think of Abigail like that. She was your best friend.

You quickly got up a little flustered. ‘’ Abigail said she got us free vip tickets for the mettaton concert ’’ you scoffed,mutt always tried to jokingly tried to cause drama,like that time he said that you got him pregnant in public.

‘’oh?Is this date night?’’ he asked with a quirked brow bone. 

“No way loser’’ Abigail stuck her tongue out and hugged you from behind,’’I’m not letting you steal another second of quality friendship time from me’’ she pouted,geez she was so childish sometimes.

‘’Okay okay’’ he surrendered,’’I’ll get going now,I Have to take a nap,I got graveyard shift tonight’’ he teleported away.

‘’I can’t believe him’’ Abigail grumbled crossing her arms ‘’he’s trying to take you away from me,and he probably wants to dirty things with you’’ she shuddered in disgust.

‘’He is my boyfriend,It’s not like we wern’t gonna have sex’’ you winked,’’I thought you’d be interested in this stuff after all of those attempts at girl talk’’

‘’Hmph’’ she huffed ‘’meanie’’ she stomped out the room dramatically,and peeped back in ‘’ oh yeah,wear pink for the concert’’

You sighed exasperated,sometimes Abigail was too much to handle. But that’s why you loved her.

After scrolling through the internet you decided to get ready for the concert,you didn’t have many pink things so you improvised. You quickly got dressed,Abigail didn’t like it when things didn’t go according to schedule.

You walked to the living room where Abigail was waiting for you,’’so what do you think?’’ you asked, doing a little twirl,stopping when you noticed that she wasn’t saying anything,’’what's wrong?is it to much black?’’

You were wearing a black fishnet shirt with a bright pink sports bra under,with a black pleated skirt and boots.’’I don’t really have clothes that are pink,so this was the best i could do’’

‘’You look’’

‘’YOU LOOK AMAZING HUMAN HUMAN!’’ papyrus interrupted,he was wearing mettaton merch,sans was just wearing his normal outfit,cute but boring.

‘’Come on we should go before the crowd gets to big!’’ Abigail tugged on your arm trying to drag you away.

‘’Okay kid calm down,we can go now’’ he grinned ‘’I know a shortcut’’

That shortcut was a bad idea,Abigail almost threw up twice. It was her first time shortcutting after all,let’s hope she doesn’t actually throw up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The music was okay,Papyrus and Abigail were having a blast though. They wanted to hurry to meet Mettaton,Papyrus acted like a total fanboy even though he’s known the robot for years. 

‘’Oh my god’’ she was shaking in her sneakers,Abigail was gonna meet Mettaton. The door slammed open and out came Mettaton in a stunning outfit.

‘’Papyrus darling,it’s so nice to see you again’’ he strutted over,’’and you must be the lovely Abigail I heard you were a fan’’ he winked,’’well darling it’s a pleasure to meet you ‘’ 

Abigail fainted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Like what you see doll?’’ red said startling Abigail,’’you were staring pretty hard there’’

Abigail huffed ‘’I have no idea what your talking about red,you know I’m not into men’’ 

‘’We both know that i wasn't talking about me’’ he chuckled,’’besides,your not the only stalker here’’ he nudged his skull to his left,where blue was not to far away,using his binoculars to look at you while you were on a date with mutt. He looked up and stared at them.

‘’I’M NOT A STALKER’’ he huffed before going back to staring at you.

‘’So i see you're still not over her yet?you know she’s not gonna know she’s denser than a bag of cement’’ he explained’’ remember she didn't even know that mutt liked her until he asked her out?’’

‘’Mmph’’ she set the binoculars and walked away. Red got on her nerves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When papyrus told you about this frozen pond he found,you were a tad bit nervous. But papyrus insisted that he was there to protect you every step of the way,and would make sure you didn’t break your legs. 

He even made sure to have you put on like 10 layers of clothing so you wouldn’t get a cold. Seeing papyrus step on the ice sort of reassured you that it was safe (even though he weighed like 20 pounds since he was just bones)

After skating like 3 ft the ice started cracking,’’oh no’’ you gasped as the thin ice collapsed under you and you felt nothing but coldness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You gasped and woke up in a different bed,your body ached,you looked around your room and saw your friends and family looking relieved with tears in their eyes. 

Something was off,Lizzy actually for the most part seemed normal,but Abigail was different,she wore designer clothes and her hair was super long. 

How long were you out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second random idea was for the mc to have this random weird coma dream,than what if she dreamt of another timeline? and than what if she and her from a different timeline got injured at the same time (different injuries) and while they were passed out for like a week their souls were just wondering around in the ''soul world'' and when their bodies where ready to wake up they accidentally switched souls. i guess this chapter was like to introduce you to this version of the mc.
> 
> When writing this version of Abigail I was just Imagining a fusion of Underswap sans and mabel pines if i'm being honest


	18. I hate homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the girls handle being in familiar yet completely different environments

You woke up in the weirdest place,you almost thought you were dreaming when Abigail jumped you with a huge hug. And your arm had no scars,well no intentional ones. Mutt seems to think your dating and all the skeletons are friendly. 

You don’t know whether you like this place or not,but you still miss home. This may have seemed like a dream come true. But you don’t belong here.

You got up that morning,Mutt was still asleep. He’s fallen asleep several times during movie night,so sharing a bed with him wasn’t that weird. It actually took you awhile to find something decent to wear. It was like this other you had a similar taste in clothes but completely different at the same time. She seemed to like thigh high socks instead of tights like you prefer wearing. 

You ended up picking out a black sweater that hung off one shoulder and had a big skull on it,a studded choker with matching belt,and black denim short shorts with striped thigh highs. It was cute,but it would be better with tights or leggings under. 

You don’t even know your daily routine wherever you are,what if they get suspicious. 

As soon as you left the room you were bombarded with another hug from Abigail. She was very clingy. ‘’So what are we doing today buddy!’’ she giggled.

‘’Well Abigail,I was about to go get a cup of orange juice from the kitchen’’ you stepped away from her barely noticing her frown.

‘’Are you mad at me?” she asked looking a little worried and scared ‘’you only ever call me Abbi,you never call me by my name’’ she pouted looking like she was about to cry. Well one thing never changes,Abigail will always be a drama queen.

She followed you to the kitchen like a lost puppy,two mugs of coffee were waiting on the table,one that had your name and one that had yours. You went straight past that to get the orange juice from the fridge. 

‘’YOUR NOT DRINKING COFFEE?’’ a surprised blue gasps ‘’YOU SAID YOU COULD NEVER GO THROUGH THE MORNING WITHOUT AT LEAST A CUP OF JOE’’   
You shrugged taking a sip of juice,’’yeah well ,I guess things change blue’’ orange juice tasted better than coffee anyways.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the other you,she was drinking coffee. She was shocked that you preferred orange juice,that sugary syrup over coffee. Anyways,you,no her. 

Hold on this is gonna get confusing,let’s just call her n/n.

She knew she was in some type of alternate universe of something like that,Mutt told her everything about a month after they started dating. Something felt weird,the skeletons aren't that close outside of their common interests. And Abigail pushed her away when she tried hugging her.

That’s also the problem

Abigail absolutely despises her here,she did try to make a few attempts at befriending her but each time she was pushed away. She was worried about her,the only time Abigail ever acted like this was when her father visited. 

She was also worried about you,you had scars all over your arms and legs,and you were a little on the skinny side. From the notes in your notepad it seemed like you had a bit of an eating disorder. 

What’s worse is that a lot of the skeletons either hate her,are awkward around her,or just think of her as garbage (‘’I’m talking about you black”).

This house was a mess,and she was gonna do something about it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had a mug of cocoa in your hands,Abigail was resting her head on your lap and Mutt had an arm over your shoulder,this was the weirdest movie night ever. Especially since there are 4 extra people in the room,and the room is the living room. It was a christmas movie. It might be different,but you gotta admit.

This was kind of nice. 

Not having to worry about being blamed for stuff you didn’t do,not getting insulted on your appearance and personality daily. 

You felt Abigail touch your hands,for some reason she started stroking your fingers,then abruptly stopped. She jumped off the couch and ran to somewhere,you Didn’t actually know. But she did return after about 2 minutes with something in her hand.

‘’Silly you forgot to put your ring on’’ she slid it on your finger,it was silver,and there was a purple gem shaped like a heart in the middle,it looked kind of expensive. It Must have been important to your look alike if Abigail thought it was strange you weren't wearing it.

You just shrugged it off not finding it that important.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found it weird that she wasn’t wearing the same ring she had since she was a child. She always likes to twist when she is anxious. Though since Abigail isn’t really your friend,she probably didn’t give it back to you after that time her father forced them apart when they were little.

She mostly went through the flow that day,it was actually kind of easy since the skeletons didn’t know much about you,but mutt has been acting distant. Enough that the others notice. Was mutt suspicious of her,he seems like her boyfriend but not at the same time.

Everyone that day stayed out of the house that day,because Abigail's father visited that day,well except n/n. She mostly stayed in the bedroom. But she did hear yelling and a bunch of breaking sounds. She was incredibly worried,so she got up to get on her,on her way she passed Abigail's father who looked at her in disgust.

Oh,Abigail was curled up on the ground silently sobbing. She didn’t know what to do,she gave everything she had to please her father but it wasn’t enough,nothing ever is.

‘’Hey’’ n/n said and kneeled down ‘’are you okay?’’ 

‘’What’s it to you,you would probably enjoy seeing me like this’’ she sniffled ‘’ no one could like me after the years of things I did to you’’ 

n/n pulled Abigail into a hug ‘’hey it’s gonna be okay,your gonna be okay sweetie’’ she whispered rocking back and forth to comfort Abigail. She watched as Abigail pulled out a necklace under her shirt,it was to hold a ring,her ring. 

So she really did keep it after all those years,maybe you and her did have a chance at reconnecting. 

That ring always brought n/n comfort,the color reminded her of the beautiful purple that was Abigail's soul.

She really missed her Abigail.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both mutts were very suspicious of who that person who replaced y/n was,their soul looked different,one wondered how her soul went from a healthy bright pulsing green to a very dark green that was mostly black. While the other was wondering how a broken soul healed practically overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some maybe wondering (or not maybe i'm just thinking this because its 8 and i did not go to sleep) why the alternate version of y/n is treating Abigail so kind,well Mostly because it's out of habit,she's know abigail since she was like what?6 ? she probably comforted her a lot over the years.   
> the difference between the two mc's is that the one we have been going through this journey,is like super depressed,low self esteem,her soul is dark after years of stuff going on. suppressed emotions so many monsters cant believe that her dominant trait is kindness. she doesn't care about peoples opinions even if their opinion isn't rude its more like a ''fuck your,your opinion doesn't matter'' while the way the other mc doesn't care about others opinions(she does care about the non insulting ones though) is in a way like ''whatever,im just trying to have fun''


	19. I hate depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't remember what happened after the crowbar incident and your back not that your aware you went anywhere 
> 
> Abigail gets drunk

You gasped waking up,you looked around in your the last thing you remembered was getting beat up with a crowbar and now you're back in your room?. None of that mattered right now. You had something you needed to do. 

You got up ignoring the pain shooting in your leg,you needed to confront sans about something first. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Nope’’ was his response

‘’Come on,Lunar and mars are family,and your gonna just leave them out their to die because your girlfriend says they look scary?’’ you scoffed,’’would you kick papyrus,your baby brother out if she wanted him gone?’’ 

‘’That’s different’’ he protested

‘’How is it different?,you wouldn’t leave your brother in the middle of the woods to starve but your cousins?’’ you scoffed ‘’I can’t believe you sans’’ you were disgusted with him. Maybe someone you know would agree to take them in.

You wanted to slap him,but he was kind of fragile. So you just slammed the door on your way out. But you did manage to steal his credit card.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Okay Okay,sans said no to letting you move in’’ you explained pacing around the cabin’’but I did steal his credit card so we can give this place a makeover and groceries’’ you grinned mischievously,and also hoped you werent gonna get sued. 

‘’We can build a loft for the beds,so we can have room for everything here like a fridge,we need to have a fridge for food’’ the mention of food got them excited. 

You quickly got to work,luckily Lunar was super tall and he was able to do most of the loft floor by himself,Mutt sometimes helped,but he mostly napped in a tree or on the floor. It made things easier,you didn’t have to talk to him. You didn’t even know what you would say to him. You weren't good with talking about your feelings. And you weren't allowed to cut anymore.

You shook your head and got back to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they came down,you managed to finish the loft floor and insulate the walls,you’d probably manage to finish tomorrow by the time the furniture you ordered got delivered,and yes they did have a road,you did have to be specific since there wasn't officially an address yet.

Lunar gave you one last hug before you left.

When you got home it was dark,you turned the kitchen lights on about to fix up a quick snack hungry after all that work. You saw someone sitting at the table,someone you last expected to start drinking.

‘’Abigail?’’

‘’Oh hey y/n’’ she giggled and got up stumbling on her way over to you,’’You got some nerve’’ she slurred and took another swig of what alcohol drink she had in her mug

‘’Stop being so pretty all the time’’ she drunkenly ‘’Your always parading around in those tiny skirts of yours,showing off those perfect legs of yours,and those thighs that i just want to stuff my face between,you bastard you ruined my life!’’ she lunges forward and tripped,but you caught her in time.

‘’look,Abigail you're drunk’’ you pick her up ‘’let’s just get you to your room,and you can go back to normal in the morning’’ you start walking upstairs to her room. ‘’You can talk about why you hate me all you want tomorrow,but not when your drunk’’

You tuck her in bed and when you were about to leave the room she tugged on your shirt,’’hold on wait a second’’ confused you turned around to ask her what she wanted.

You were shocked when she tugged you down to kiss you. ‘’There goodnight’’ she yawned and passed out.

What the fuck just happened? Was Abigail replaced by an alien.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were trying to talk to Mutt,but you were also trying to sort out your feelings for him. You knew that you liked him,but in love with him? You still don’t know,you didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who was in love with you if you didnt the feel the same way. 

You try to imagine a future with him,Studying together,Graduating college,owning a bakery and living above it,getting married,getting pregnant or him getting pregnant if he has the ability to. Because frankly while you do want kids the idea of getting pregnant terrifies you. Mutt would probably expect to have either discounted pastries or just for free when you got that business running.

That does sound like a nice future.

And just a future that could happen out of the possible ,the future is unknown and chaotic. You could end up marrying Black,or Blue. Worst case scenario you end up being in a polyamorous relationship with all the skeletons,not that polyamory is bad,its just that out of the 8 of them at least 3 of them want to have the attention on them at all times.

____________________________________________________________________________

You were eating a burger with a can of coke,You were trying not to have a meltdown or self harm,so you decided to eat a burger and binge on soda,this was your fifth can. You were way behind on school,but you just couldn’t bring yourself to care. You couldn't care even if you Tried

‘’I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VEGETARIAN” Black said looking A little confused,’’AND SODA,THAT IS HARMFUL TO YOUR BODY YOU MONGREL’’ He snatched the can and poured it out the sink.

‘’Nothing matters anymore dude,might as well get a heart attack from drinking the drinks i love’’ you giggled,you might have stayed up for three days. ‘’Besides a cute tyrant like you shouldnt have to worry about someone worthless like me anyway’’ you stood up and grabbed another can on your way out. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is showing more of the mc that is based off of me,i did stop being a vegetarian when i was having a mental crisis about my life,I am months behind my work,have not attended a single zoom meeting the whole school year,sometimes i don't sleep for 3 days and i do act like im very drunk and giggly when i don't sleep,and i just down cans of soda when i'm depressed (and this all happened within the span of last sunday to now)


	20. Poll for the chapter that i am working on for Christmas

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13345805/What-dress-should-yn-wear-for-the-Christmas-chapter

look,i am horrible at this type of stuff , i spent almost an hour looking up and trying to figure out how to make one of those links that you just click and take you to the website,well i tried and it didnt work,it;s to complicated, so sorry this is one of those links where you have to copy and paste it


	21. Hey guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a discussion

So i am making a charismas special, And this one is gonna be longer than the other chapters, I really want to make this chapter more lighthearted . But my mind keeps wanting to involving Abigail's father and a horrible four letter word, been thinking about adding that since the first chapter about Abigail. But I'm deciding not to do that specific thing, But I might have Abigail's father be in the chapter somewhere.

Is there anything you guys want to happen? in the Christmas chapter or my birthday chapter(which is 12 days after Christmas) There was a one shot i was thinking about writing, it would probably take place in underswap, but the idea was that the mc is smart (she still is in this) but instead of having like a loving mom like in this one, her mom wants the mc to use her smarts to get into a good school and get money so she can get out of poverty ,she's not really physically abusive to her but she is emotionally and verbally abusive. and she wouldnt be like Abigail, she is mostly studying, wears modest clothes ,views people with a lesser IQ as inferior (except for her mother I guess) I mostly imagined her in her school uniform most of the time. she doesnt have the time to make rumors about someone 

underswap Abigail would kind of be like that Abigail from a different timeline, except less girly. her favorite color might be a light blue,she is actively pursuing mc to go one a date but she is always rejected. 

USAbigail would mostly have a good life,her father drinks alot and may get a little physical ,but not as badly as the original so that means her little sister who I named Hestia is alive. I actually kind of based the miscarriage off of what my mom told me, that my grandpa used to beat my grandma one point it got so bad she had a miscarriage

I dont know how abigails twin would turn out we dont actually dont know much about her yet.

I know that Abigail has feelings for y/n but I don't ship it, I don't think she's in the right mental state to be in a healthy relationship. and even after years of therapy i still don't think its gonna happen, it's not gonna make all the years of torment from Abigail go away. i think mc and mutt will be endgame.

though blue may have a crush on mc its just a tiny one. I don't know if any of the skeletons have a crush or in love with her besides mutt

speaking of mutt i should probably discuss him . I kind of like the way the author of there's still magic portrayed there relationship, but thats not me i guess,don't really like pennames i guess,not stuff like doll,angel. i like silly nicknames,like billybob(dont ask lol) or bamboo.

i know it would seem nice to have a friendship where you got along 100 percent of the time,it seems like they do in theres still magic. but not realistic. i argue with my friends when i had them. and when i was in like the 3rd grade during lunch time we would mix random stuff together,like syrup,ranch,ketchup and orange juice together and dare one of the others to drink it.

back to the subject of writing,i feel like this story is coming to an end for some reason,it's just a gut feeling. i want to write more stories. this kind of gave me alot more confidence. not like that time i tried to write on wattpad

edit: so a comment suggested making basically a spin off and i sort of went crazy for the inspo characters for us abigail and uf abigail,so once again i made a poll (I'm deleting the other poll because its over)

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13357477/Abigail-for-US-and-UF


	22. 2 days until christmas!

Well it's two days until Christmas, I'm a little excited, enjoy my old drawing that has nothing to do with Christmas! 


	23. A preview of the first chapter of a new fic I'm working on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seem to love pizza a lot, maybe (it's just a preview, so I don't have much of a summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said that the mc of [I hate my roommate/I hate everything] has some characteristics That I based off of myself?, well this mc is almost based entirely off of me, except she is not transgender, she is the same age as me (so I don't think this will be a sans x reader) the backstory is that the mc met sans through frisk when she was 12 and in the preview is now 17. I will be posting the Christmas special tomorrow ,i know technically it's not that long, but over 2k is a lot for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

You lived a pretty boring life,wake up, eat,read fanfiction,restroom,eat and go to bed. It was the same thing everyday,it was pretty boring. 

‘’Ugh!’’ you groaned throwing your phone against the bed,you felt frantic and bored,that made you feel anxious. You were also hungry,but you didn’t want to leave your room since for some reason the sight of your own family makes you want to punch them or have a panic attack.

Immediately after you set your phone down it started ringing,it was probably sans.

He was your only other contact besides your mom.

‘’Hey kid how’s it going?’’

‘’Bad’’ you said, wanting to just crawl in your blanket and stay there forever.

‘’Now don’t be so blue,what if i told you that i ordered a pizza and got your favorite movie’’ wait,was he actually inviting you to his house for the first time in months? 

‘’Then I would have to say ask my mom’’ you grinned,you never really took your mom's answer all that seriously.

‘’You want me to teleport to your room don’t you?’’ he said in a knowing tone.

‘’If it isn’t any trouble’’ right after you said that,he was in your room,’’sans!’’ you got up and hugged him,you were about a head taller than him,standing at a good 5’8.

You knew it was best to stay close to him when he teleported,you did not want to crash into another hard wall,your nose hurt for days.

‘’Okay where’s the pizza,I know papyrus won’t be happy about me having greasy food,but i don’t care’’ you sniffed the air and began the hunt for that pizza.  
You caught the smell in a room,it was calling out to you. The gooey cheese,the crust was the best part. You opened the door,it was really dark but you kept moving forward,determined to get your pizza prize. 

‘’Look paps,I will do like half a lap with you if you let me have at least a slice of pizza’’ you said stomach growling,you forgot to eat since you were too busy avoiding your family.

‘’Sorry to disappoint,but I’m no creampuff’’ a voice said it was another skeleton,he looked like papyrus but not like him at all. You thought sans and papyrus were the only skeletons,at least that’s what sans said.

He was wearing a purple sweater that said ‘have yourself a creepy christmas’’ with a collar and some shorts with purple converse. He appeared to be smoking something that smelled like pastries? Weird

‘’Who are you?’’ you asked, a little suspicious of the strange skeleton in front of you. ‘’I never seen you around before and i would know if other skeletons were wondering around sans house’’

‘’Shows what you know’’ he huffed,’’everyone around here calls me mutt’’ you wrinkled your nose in slight disgust at the nickname.

‘’That sounds degrading’’ you said,’’now if you don’t mind I’ll be taking my pizza back’’ you reached for the box,but before you could take it away he slammed his hand on top of it.

‘’No can do,this pie is mine’’ he winked ‘’go find your own sweetheart’’

‘’Dude!’’ you huffed ‘’this is the same pizza sans gets when i visit sans,give me my pizza’’ you said feeling irritated,this guy was starting to piss you off. You composed yourself before you did anything stupid.

‘’Um kid,I got two of those’’ sans said appearing out of nowhere and looking concerned.

‘’Right’’ you said a little embarrassed about the little outburst you had,’’but you will be telling me who this rude guy is’’ you told him before running out the room for your pizza.

‘’YOUR HERE HUMAN’’ Papyrus exclaimed in surprise,it had been a while since you last saw him 

[you've reached the end of the preview]


	24. I hate everything special : I love Christmas!''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some moments with everyone in the house, many of them notice that you seem homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than my normal chapters, I went to bed early so I wouldn't oversleep and wake up at 2,because we open gifts at 7-8,but i woke up at 4 am to the sound of laughter and wrappers and I feel betrayed

You put another item in your shopping cart,it was a bad idea for blue to take you christmas shopping. You went crazy around the themed items. ‘’Oh my god!’’ you gasped spotting the most amazing thing,tiny stockings. ‘’Oh they are so cute’’ '. you also grabbed a few more cute ornaments,one of them was shaped like a trailer with christmas lights and a wreath!. 

‘’We should get some ingredients to make cookies for santa!’’ you ran off before Blue could respond. You really were full of energy these days.

You got several cute cookie cutters,and even some sprinkles,Blue could barely keep up with you. Blue thought it was a good idea to cut the shopping trip short and check out now,but you were so adorable,this was the first time he’s seen you excited like this. 

‘’And obviously this is perfect for the Amy!’’ you held up a stuffed pink unicorn,’’she loves unicorns and she loves the color pink,but it’s too bad i’m not spending christmas with her ‘’ you sighed putting the toy down. ‘’Well i wouldn’t want to be a burden on your wallet we should check out now’’

You pushed the cart towards the check out station not noticing Blue grab the unicorn.

____________________________________________________________________________

Edge huffed as you placed a santa hat on his head,’’I DON’T SEE WHY I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID HAT HUMAN’’

‘’  
Oh come on Edge get into the christmas spirit’’ you giggled putting a plaid version of the hat on,’’we should get your brother a christmas present!’’ you brought out your laptop,’’I know just the perfect thing for mr grumpy’’ you clicked on the sweater,it said ‘this is about as jolly as i get’

‘’WHY WOULD I GET MY BROTHER A PRESENT? HE ALREADY HAS ENOUGH THINGS’’ he grumbled crossing his arms. 

‘Because he’s your brother,and even though you are an asshole to him he will be getting you an expensive christmas or giftmas gift that he knows you’ll love’’’ you gasped looking at another sweater that said ‘’hail santa’ ‘’darn it to expensive’’  
‘’FINE,BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH’’ he clicked order,and you turned away satisfied,not knowing he clicked on the sweater you wanted as well.

He was also very suspicious and confused,he’s never seen you this excited. Not even about your favorite holiday. Something else caught his eye,was blue holding a stuffed unicorn,and it was pink?.

That guy is such a weirdo. Or just stupid. 

____________________________________________________________________________

‘’I don’t see why we have to do this,or why i have to do this with you’’ Stretch complained kicking the air.

‘’because Blue says he wants us to get along,and we get to cook together’’ you grinned ‘’cooking is the best way to bond’’ you grabbed a ham,you were gonna go vegetarian again after your birthday. 

‘’I’m not a cook,Literally anyone else could help you’’ he grabbed a lollipop since he couldn't smoke in the store.

‘’Oh come on don’t be a negative nancy,it’s the holidays and all you have to do is mash some potatoes and sprinkle seasoning’’

‘’I still don’t like you’’ he huffed,you rolled your eyes at how childish he was being.

‘’Well i didn't say i liked you either,but you don’t see me complaining about this,i’m just doing blue a favor’’ you explained,’’he’s one of the few skeletons who aren't assholes to me’’ 

You grabbed a few more items,’’fine,i guess i’ll try to act more civilised’’ he relented ‘’but that doesnt mean i have to like it’’ you smiled,still childish.

He started to move on to the next section,but noticed you were lagging behind. ‘’Hmm?’’ you were staring at the little kids outfits intensely, ‘’what’s wrong ?’’ he asked, a little confused.

‘’Oh nothing,just thinking about someone I know back home,it doesn't matter’’ you smiled and pushed the cart forward.

Stretch returned to the store a few days later to buy that dress.  
____________________________________________________________________________

You were helping papyrus set up decorations you were sitting on his shoulders since papyrus and Undyne broke the ladder at the last ball,you couldn’t believe that you would get to meet the king and queen. And probably their kid,you heard they entered they’re first year of high school recently.

‘’And there!’’ you placed the last mistletoe above the door.

‘’GOOD WORK HUMAN’’ Papyrus sets you down,’I CAN’T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS,AND TO HAVE MY DANCE WITH ABIGAIL’’ he practically swooned.

‘’Yep,and i can’t wait for the dance my stomach and the buffet will have’’ you grinned thinking about the food you will be eating that night,and than thought about all of the exercise you would have to do to burn those calories,’’I think I am just gonna drink water,I despise alcohol anyway’’

‘’THE MENU LOOKS EXQUISITE’’ Papyrus said placing the menus on the table ‘’I’M GLAD THE CHEFS LISTENED TO MY IDEA OF ADDING SPAGHETTI’’

‘’Yeah,it’s too bad they cut out beef stew,that’s my favorite winter food’’ you sighed nostalgic ‘’my mom would make the best beef stew when it got cold’’ you giggled thinking about something. 

‘’Anyway we should finish up,we don’t have long until the ball about less than a week?’’

‘’OH UM RIGHT ‘’ Papyrus looked dazed for a moment but composed himself,’’LETS GET DECORATING’’

____________________________________________________________________________

You were with red browning some collars,not something you’d thought you would be doing with him but here you are,at some type of s&m store.

‘’Here you go,I think this would suit you nicely’’ he held up a purple collar with spikes in front of your neck,you rolled your eyes amused that he thought that the collar was for you.

‘’Cute,but this isn’t for me’’ you placed the choker down,and started browsing around the store,you mostly looked for one with some type of gem pendant,once you found it you were in love with it.

Sadly the second part of the deal,helping red find a gift for the others. But a deals a deal.

‘’What do ya think of this?’’ he asked holding up a designer leather jacket ‘’hmm,well It looks great,definitely something your brother would love’’

‘’I meant for Abigail!’’ he huffed cheeks glowing red.

‘’Sorry,how about something more pink or pastel,those are more her colors,have you tried knitting?’’ you asked knowing that he did know how to knit,’’hold on,wait a moment what is that?’’ you asked, getting distracted by something,a unicorn tea set.

‘’This would be perfect for the tea parties i have with my niece’’ you said to yourself and looked at the price,’’dang,can’t afford it it’s not like i was gonna see her this year anyway’’

‘’You don’t seem the type to like tea’’ red remarked,’’thought you were more of a juice person’’

‘’I can like tea to geez red,get off my back’’ you said playfully and went to check out to pay for the collar.

____________________________________________________________________________

The dress chosen for you by one of the skeletons was a little embarrassing,you felt a little underdressed but at least it was a little cute. You mostly sat by the buffet table,this is not how you would spend your christmas,you really missed your family especially your niece.

Sadly you couldn’t afford a plane ticket,and you did not have a car. 

You stuffed another piece of fried shrimp in your mouth as you felt your energy slowly deplete. Well, you couldn't stay happy for long.  
‘’HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON THE FLOOR LIKE A MANGY MUTT?’’ Black demanded , looking dashing in his suit. ‘’YOU SHOULD BE UP HERE INSTEAD OF FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF’’

‘’Nothing Black’’ you sigh reaching up for some more food,’’I just miss my family is all’’ you plopped a donut in your mouth.

‘’I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU EAT YOURSELF INTO A FOOD COMA’’ He scoffed ‘’I DEMAND YOU GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT’’ 

‘’And what if i say no’’ you said with a smirk

‘’THAN I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU’’

‘’Make me?’’ you grinned ‘’ I doubt you could lift me up with that small body of yours’’

You gasped as he easily lifts you off the floor ‘’MY STATURE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STRENGTH HUMAN’’ he said smugly.

‘’NOW LET’S DANCE’’

____________________________________________________________________________

The dancing started out normal,until you got switched to another partner,sans. It was weird to see him in a suit,but he was wearing his normal jacket over it so it wasn’t that strange.

‘’I thought you were too lazy to dance’’ you raised a brow questioningly at him.

‘’Paps made me,besides this sway i could talk to you’’ he held onto your waist as the both of you swayed on the dancefloor, ‘’why are you suddenly in a good mood?’’ he asked, twirling you.

‘’Who says i was in a good mood,maybe it was all an act to hide my major depression and anxiety’’ you smirked remembering when your doctors tried labeling you. ‘’Or maybe I just love the holidays’’

‘’I don't remember you being this excited about halloween and you claim that's your favorite holiday’’ 

‘’You don’t know that i could have been lying,every word i have said since the moment i met you could be a lie sans the skeleton ’’ you whisper your lips brushing his skull. ‘’And you wouldn't have known’’

You laughed ‘’nah,anyways what’s not to love,hot chocolate in your case ketchup friends and family on christmas morning opening presents’’ you sighed feeling nostalgic about the christmases you had as a child.

‘’And where's your family now?’’ he asked curious because you never mentioned them before.

‘’Back at my home state,can’t afford to meet up with them so i guess i’m spending the holidays with you and your cousins’’ 

‘’Well this was fun and all but it’s time to switch’’ he said, handing me to another person.

____________________________________________________________________________

You and the other person had a similar expression of shock,’’hey Abigail’’ she looked beautiful in that dress,but she looked like she had been through hell and back.

‘’Hello y/n’’ she said surprisingly polite, she placed her hands on your shoulders,her bright blue eyes looked dull and lifeless. 

‘’Look i know that you hate me and i don’t feel strongly for you at the moment’’ you said twirling her and dipping her,’’but it’s the holidays,we should get along,I know the guys would want that’’

‘’I suppose i’ll go along with your request’’ she reluctantly agreed.

‘’Here’’ you slipped a ring on your finger,’’I couldn't find the same exact one your father took from you but I got one close to it in green’’ It was also 3 grand.

‘’That was generous of you’’ she said with a small smile ‘’I more or less had the same idea,but only because Mutt threatened me to apologize for my behavior’’ she gave you a purple heart ring,it looked very expensive

‘’Geez,how much was this!’’

‘’It doesn't matter’’ 

________________________________________________________________________

Blue and Red were walking to a wall for a group photo,when they stood next to each other the others started laughing for some reason. ‘’What the fuck is your problem?’’ he growled at you,as you held in your laughter you pointed above them.

There was a mistletoe hanging above him.

‘’What,who?’’ he saw blue next to him also looking at it.

‘’NO WAY,I REFUSE TO KISS SOMEONE WHO IS A SLOB AND DRINKS MUSTARD’’ blue shuddered in disgust. Everyone in the group chanted.

Red who was drunk and didn't really care. Shrugged and grabbed blue by his bandanna 

‘’Let’s just get this over with’’ he growled and slammed his teeth against blues 

____________________________________________________________________________

You woke up early on christmas. You quickly ran downstairs before they started opening gifts without you, and they did.

‘’Wow this sweater is really pretty red,i love it’’ she smiled placing on the pink sweater with stars on over her nightgown.

‘’No problem sweetheart’’ he grinned happy that she loved his work.

You loved your gifts,Blue got you that unicorn to give to your niece and stretch did the same with the dress,red was nice for once and got you that tea set.

You gasped loudly and ran to your room,Edge bought you that sort of expensive sweater you really wanted,you were gonna put it on immediately. You took off your clothes and put on a belt to cinch it at the waist,it fit like a dress.

‘’Thank you so much!’’ you ran back downstairs ‘’I love it’’ 

‘’AHEM HUMAN’’ Black cleared his nonexistent throat,’’I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU’’ he presented you an envelope,confused you opened it,’’oh black’’ you practically jumped in his arms.

‘’Your the best’’ you kissed his face repeatedly,he actually got you tickets to visit your family.

_________________________________________________________________________

Living with rich skeletons meant a lot of presents. It took over an hour before everything under the tree was unwrapped,’’i am gonna get some breakfast’’ you stood up stumbling because your legs fell asleep. 

‘’Hey y/n’’ Mutt called out 

You turned around knowing he was probably gonna ask you to make him something to eat. 

‘’Yes Mu-’’ you gasped,he was on his knees.

‘’look,I know that I’m not good about talking about this kind of stuff,I never was good at love or feelings’’ he said ‘’ I only stayed close to my brother and never let anyone in,but than you came into my life with your silly antics and your weird quirks,one point i thought you were insane’’ he chuckled. ‘’What I’m trying to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with my soulmate,so will you marry me?’

You stood still shocked and felt the tears well up in your eyes,’’y/n?’’

‘’Of course you big dummy’’ you laughed and launched yourself into his arms and you kissed him. 

‘’I had the same idea actually ‘’ you giggled,’’I didn’t know if you wanted a ring or not so i got you this’’ you pulled out a box and opened it. Inside of a black collar with a green gem pendant.

‘’Are trying to collar me?’’ he asked amused

‘’Well your name is mutt,and you are wearing a collar’’ 

‘’Well that is true’’ he unclipped his old collar and allowed you to slip his new one one.

‘’WOW I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT’’ papyrus said as shocked as everyone in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't be canon, for some reason i decided to have a proposal. also the ornament shaped like a trailer? i actually have that,its so cute!


	25. I hate my birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's your birthday and you try to suck someone's dick while blackout drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got impatient and posted this 6 days before my birthday

You hated and loved your birthday,on your 10th birthday the cake was so sweet that your older brother ended up vomiting. You aren’t really good at asking for gifts,you mostly just ask for something like a mug.

You looked around the store a cup in one hand and Mutt’s hand in the other. You said fuck it and stopped avoiding him because you didn’t wan’t to ruin your friendship. You sipped on your juice through a metal straw,being eco-friendly is important after all .

‘’I don’t think we are gonna find anything here dude’’ you sighed ‘’ I told you this place doesn’t have good stuff’’ the stuff they had was all boring. You wanted crazy,you wanted silly decor. But they only ever sell stuff like that online.

‘’So the big 25,what are you gonna do for the big day?’’ Mutt asked, finally mentioning your birthday.

‘’I have no idea,I honestly thought I would be either owning a bakery with a kid,or living in a cottage raising goats’’ you chuckled ‘’I was gonna name one of them Billy-jean’’ you sighed.

‘’I know that I will definitely buy a pinata,and I will have to plan party favors for the guys’’ you said, already starting to plan your own party. It was easier to plan your whole birthday and get stuff for them than pick your own present. Mutt starts dragging you towards the more expensive side of the mall,’’woah what the hell are you doing,you know i can’t afford anything here’’

‘’You shouldn't have to buy your own birthday presents’’ he said with a smug grin,already pulling out his credit card.

‘’Come on mutt,you know how I am’’ you sighed ‘’once i get comfortable i lose control over myself’’ you gave his hand a squeeze.

‘’I want you to be comfortable around me,you're my best friend’’ he turned towards me looking at me with a weird soft look. ‘’Let me support you for once Buttercup’’ he smiled. 

‘’Alright,just this once!’’ you grinned and turned away already spotting a good store to look at,oblivious to the way Mutt longingly starred as you walked away before catching up to you. 

He knew the type of person you were,and knew you wouldn’t buy just any purse.’’woah!’’ you gasped,this purse was shaped like a large mcdonalds fries but bedazzled,there were other silly bedazzled purses just like that. ‘’This is so cool!’’.

You got a pink pineapple purse and a pill box shaped like lipstick.

You went to a suit store,one of your new year's resolutions was to have either a bow tie or regular tie to your wardrobe. You tried on a purple bow tie and turned around. ‘’So what do you think?’’ you asked But before you could answer someone started talking.

‘’So your not only a faggot,but a monster fucker as well’’ Abigails father,that man was an ass. You would have said monster,but that’s just an insult to your friends. You wer’nt dating mutt officially and definatley havent had sex yet,but.

‘’So what?’’ you adjusted your bowtie ‘’what’s wrong with having a monster lover?,they’re definitely better lovers that scum like you,At least they don’t have to rape someone to get their dick wet’’ you stiffled a laugh as his ears turned pink from anger and embarrassment.

‘’Now if that’s all you had to say,we have other business to attend to’’ you winked and grabbed Mutts hand and lead him to the register,’’by the way this is the only thing your getting me,this shopping trip was like 5000 bucks’’ you said looking at the price on the receipts ‘’ and don’t say’’

‘’I have plenty of money to spare’’ you said in unison’’ 

‘’Geez’’you rolled your eyes amused,’’well I have been meaning to change my look’’ you were turning 25 and felt like you needed a little change.

‘’Onward buddy,to the store!’’ you pointed at the air dramatically.

‘’Excuse me ma'am,can you please turn the volume down’’ an employee asked nicely,causing you to blush embarrassed.

‘’Yeah,sorry’’

____________________________________________________________________________

Well you did it,you dyed your hair pink. It was definitely a change in look,but you’ll get used to it.

You put your clothes back on before exciting,you felt a little bad for Papyrus,you kind of stained the bathtub. ‘’Sup’’ you passed red who looked shocked. ‘’Don’t have the time’’ you said before he could speak to you.

You went to Mutt’s room to see how he would react to your new hair. ‘’So what do you think?’’ you asked crawling onto his lap. He reached for a strand of your hair.

‘’Fluffy’’ he started playing with your hair,’’i guess i should start calling you cotton candy now’’ he smirked.

‘’Too bad it doesn’t taste like the real thing’’ you giggled,’’i think this is all i’m gonna do for my birthday,not much i want to do besides getting high with you’’ you wrapped your arms around him kissing him on the corner of his teeth.

‘’Don’t tease me’’ he playfully whined,’’come on candy,you know blue is gonna try and plan a surprise party for you’’ 

‘’But i’m too lazy to leave this room’’

‘’Aww,don’t be like that I got a little surprise for you as well ’’ he winked,’’now come on’’ he picked you up,his arms wrapped snugly around your waist. He teleported without warning to the living room.

‘’LATE TO YOUR OWN PARTY,I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU HUMAN’’ Black huffed 

Blue ran up to you and hugged you,’’HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMAN!’’ he practically squeezed the life out of you. He also gave you a bag of gummies shaped like stars.You plopped one in your mouth.

‘’Awww thanks Blue these are yummy’’ you walked away not noticing the evil looks red and Blue gave each other.

____________________________________________________________________________

‘’Oh yeah!,I love vegas!’’ you shout from the rooftop of the house. A bottle of soda in one hand and the gummies in the other. ‘’You can suck my dick texas!,whoooooo!’’

‘’WE AREN'T IN VEGAS YOU IDIOT’’

‘’What is going on?’’ sans yawned waking up from his nap.

‘’I think the human went insane’’ stretch said watching you take off your top and throw it at Edge. Sans noticed Red laughing while talking to an irritated blue. He had a feeling on what was going on.

‘’Alright you two what’s going on’’ he strolled over to them

‘’Nothing but looking at the entertainment’’ he was practically drooling as you started taking your bra off. 

‘’That doesn’t look like nothing to me’’

‘’Alright ‘’ he surrendered ‘’me and baby blue wanted to know what type of drunk she was,so we got vodka infused gummies’’ he grinned,’’because she hates the taste of alcohol’’

‘’BUT THIS MORON DIDN’T READ THAT IT WAS INFUSED WITH MONSTER ALCOHOL AND NOW THE HUMAN IS NOW SUPER DRUNK’’ he huffed

____________________________________________________________________________

‘’My head hurts’’ you groan ‘’ did i get amnesia ?’’ you asked, wanting this horrible headache to go away. 

‘’No,but you were blackout drunk’’ Mutt handed you a glass of water and pain relievers. 

‘’But i don’t drink’’ you were so confused. ‘’I only drank soda yesterday’’

‘’Well blue and red gave you some candy infused with monster alcohol’’

You gasped horrified that your precious blueberry would do something like this,red yeah totally something he would do,but baby blue!? 

‘’okay,I want to have a word with them’’ you stumbled out of bed and almost tripped 5 times on your way to the kitchen.

Once Black spotted you,he hid behind Papyrus. ‘’STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU VIXEN’’ he shouted, glaring at you with a blush.

‘’Geez what’s his problem?’’ you asked mutt who just shrugged.

‘’You tried to suck his dick!’’ Red wheezed falling out of his chair,’’you managed to get his pants halfway down before he started running,and than ya started chasing him’’

‘’Also who the frikity frak is that?’’ you asked pointing at an adorable tiny cat who was drinking milk at the table.

‘’One of your gifts,but you were so drunk you ended up naming her’’ he paused for dramatic effect.

‘’Tacocat’’ you bursted into tears.

‘’It’s the same backwards!’’ you started coughing from how hard you were laughing.’’that is going to stay’’

‘’This was the funniest birthday ever!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have no idea what this turned into. it's like the times i try to fall a recipe i just end up doing my own thing. so i guess im bad at doing trends? is the bad roommate thing even a thing? i tried finding more but they never put tags to help you find more. so i can't click a specific tag. also dying my hair pink today


	26. I regret to inform you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happened at my house

well, we are getting kicked out. good thing i posted the chapter early or you wouldn't have seen it. anyway,my stepdads throws these fits yelling at us to get out, than calms down. but my mom said she was tired of it so i think that meant we are actually moving out. i don't think i will be able to take this computer with me and i lost my phone. i hope i'll be able to qaulify for disability like my brother once i turn 18 (autism and other stuff we both have) than i can help with money when we're homeless or living with a relative who only have two rooms (it's like the mom's side of the family are really poor for some reason) i also wanted to get that jar of money from the other houses garage, he hates using change and never changes it to cash,so there are hundreds of dollars just sitting in a huge jar in that garage. but my brother said that was theft. so anyway. i had a good time here,i would say goodbye now. but i have 30 days


	27. good news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we aren't moving out and i have something else to say

so it turns out we are not moving out, don't know whether I'm glad or anxious about that. anyway,i have some other news i am writing a new fic. it could be considered a rewrite of this one if your guys want me to stop working on this fic,this one got out of hand,i think i just wrote random stuff half of the time. i am writing the first chapter for the other right now, it will be a male insert though, his personality will be different than the mc of this fic he is 18 and an anxious mess 

I am also bad at titles, i'm thinking sibling rivalry or maybe i should have gotten a dorm room instead


	28. Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically you were mutts mate,just not this version of you
> 
> he fell in love with you anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i wasn't gonna continue but i felt bad about it so i wrote this oneshots for you guys. I'm gonna be writing multiple oneshots until i have ideas for the next plot chapter. i was thinking the next one should be an owl house au

Soulmates.

The one destined to be with you forever,at least that's what your grandma told you. As a kid you were excited to meet them. You hoped one of your many crushes would be your soulmate.  
As you got older your hope for finding a soulmate depleted. You don’t even think you have a soulmate. If you did,you would just be a burden for them.

Soulmates.

The one destined to make you weaker,his brother told him that when he was a babybones. He wouldn't be strong enough to protect them anyway. They were better off without him. Papyrus. No He’s not allowed to use that name anymore. Not while he’s in the alpha timeline. Mutt was even farther from his soulmate than he was before.But he can feel the pull of his soul,beckoning him to find her.

This Au’s version of her.

3 weeks after you moved in,you realized why Abigail invited you to stay with her. You just had to ignore them until you were able to get a place of your own. You don’t even know how that witch convinced all of them into thinking they were soulmates. Even if she is universal. (universals are born without a mark,and thought to be a blank until they develop a deep bond with a compatible soul and a soul mark appears) 

The only person who didn’t hate your existence (or acted very awkward around you) was mutt. He has not said much yet,but he seems okay.His brother on the other hand was a complete asshole,and adorable asshole but still an asshole.

There is one other person who caught your eye,Papyrus. He was the only one who gave you a warm welcome,he even made you his special ‘’housewarming’ spaghetti. It wasn’t that good but you could feel how much hard work and thought he put into it. His brother sans doesn’t seem to be fond of you,he threatened you the night you met. 

You and mutt bonded over a common interest in video games and making fun of bad romance movies. You think that you just made your first friend in this place. 

Abigail was a huge bitch,she blamed you for doing the stuff she did all week. You would never burn a whole dinner meant for 10 people,you hated to waste food,and even if you did burn it you would still eat it. She blamed you for ruining the clothes she tried to fix after you refused to do it for you. Many of the skeletons hate you more after you refused to pay for it. Not like that upsets you,you're only here for school not making a couple of friends.

You sigh in relief after getting out the shower, a hot shower worked wonderfully for your aching muscles. ‘’Back to my room for some video games'’ you slung the towel over the back of your neck. You passed by edge on your way to your room,he seemed to do a double take.

‘’HAVE YOU NO DECENCY HUMAN?’’ he covered his glowing skull with a hand,’’SERIOUSLY NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT’’,you were confused on what he was talking about until you looked down,oh yeah.

‘’Sorry edge,I was just comfortable and briefly forgot I wasn’t at my own house’’ you were shirtless (also braless) and the only thing covering your ‘naughty bits’ was the ends of the towel ‘’well your lucky i bother to put on pants dude’’ you grinned you casually walked passed him,’’see you at dinner’’

This was the first time Mutt has seen you without anything covering your arms(or without a shirt). He was able to see your mark as clear as day. It was unusual for a human soulmark to have someone's name,much less in wingdings.

◻♋◻⍓❒◆⬧ ⬧♏❒♓♐

Which pretty much confirms that he shouldn’t make a move on you,besides it’s not like he was in love with you. He just thought you were a little less awful compared to other humans. You sat down next to him and grabbed a controller ‘’you gonna put a shirt on?’’ If he were any other skeleton right now he would be extremely flustered right now,but mutt has seen so many women naked that it doesn’t faze him at this point.

(tell that to the purple blooming on his face)

You have been feeling much since you made a friend,the next few years in this house will be a breeze with your pal Mutt on your side!. Ugh that was so cringey,you wanted to be more optimistic not cheesy. 

You played call of duty with him till 2 am when you had to call it a night,you were supposed to find a new job after all.

Mutt had mentioned you to a friend of his,apparently this guy was looking for an extra set of hands to help him around his car shop. Luckily you knew your way around a car. You got the job!. Hopefully no one ruins it for you,this seems like a good job.

It was Papyrus’s turn to cook,he said cooking with him would be the greatest way to get to know each other. You loved cooking,and he seemed like an okay guy so you agreed. You just wished you knew about his cooking methods before getting into this mess. ‘’Why are you trying to cook spaghetti without water!?’’ you shrieked taking the pot off the stove and turning the heat off,why was it all the way up.

‘’BECAUSE THAT IS THE PROPER WAY TO MAKE PASSIONATE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETI’’ he nodded like this was a normal thing ‘’UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THIS RECIPE WHEN WE FIRST BECAME FRIENDS’’ he gave you that cute puppy dog look,you couldn’t stay mad at that goofball,’’DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?’’

Shit

‘’No,of course I do buddy you're one of the coolest people I know’’ you try to reassure him before he starts tearing up. You come up with an idea ‘’It’s just this recipes based off your friendship with undyne and her personality does not match well with mine’’ you start explaining ‘’we should make a friendship spaghetti based off of our friendship so it turns out really good and match both our cooking styles’’

He stayed silent making you worried that you upset him even more,when suddenly he shot up and wrapped his long arms around you ‘’THAT'S A GREAT IDEA HUMAN!’’, he twirled you in circles while keeping you in his tight embrace. You could handle the bear hug,you gave out pretty strong ones yourself. What you could not handle though was the dizziness from the spinning. Luckily he put you down so you did not vomit all over the place.

Mutt was surprised when a pleasant smell wafted through the room,usually Papyrus’s cooking nights ended in disaster. It actually smelled like spaghetti this time. Curiosity won over laziness so he strolled over to the kitchen. You were standing next to Papyrus holding what looks like a casserole. ‘’See this combines your love for using high temperatures and my love of baking things’’ you smiled placing the dish in the oven,you looked so pretty with your hair in a ponytail and his brother's apron on. (surprisingly the two of you had similar fashion choices). But

He had this weird feeling in his soul.

Was he feeling jealous?. There is no way he was feeling jealous over this. This was Papyrus the big o’l creampuff who could be jealous of him. And besides you were his rightful soulmate. It’s not like you and Mutt could ever be a thing,this version of you didn't belong to him. (so why did he feel this way?)

Papyrus was conflicted,he was told by his brother's datemate that while you two were best friends throughout highschool. You were one of the most vile people she knew. But you have been nothing but kind to him!. You even taught him a new way of making pasta. You restock his favorite food when it starts getting low. Maybe Abigail was confusing you for another human with the same name. You made his soul pulse every time he looked at you.

Sans didn’t like the way you started getting buddy buddy with his brother. According to his beloved (which he would never refer to her as that outside his thoughts) You were one of the most vile gold digging humans and after you get what you want drop people like flies. He did not want that to happen to Papyrus.  
He asked you out,Papyrus was so sweet he gave you a dozen roses and your favorite treats. He told you that he would be making all the dinner plans and would text you the place and time. None of you knowing the conniving bitch about to mess things up.

Around 5 you got a text from him saying to meet him at this italian place at 6,(you didn’t recognize the number since he wasn’t a contact,though you heard he’s been known for calling every number till he got the right one)

Where are you?,Papyrus told you to meet up at the steakhouse (he knew steak was your favorite) and here you are two hours late. He made reservations and everything,his soul thrummed sadly.

You stood him up.

‘’Papyrus?’’ It was Abigail wearing a nice dress ‘’Are you okay?’’ she seemed to be worried about him

‘’OF COURSE NEVER BETTER HUMAN’’

‘’Oh papyrus,we’ve known each other for a while call me Abigail’’ she giggled ‘’why are you all alone in a fancy restaurant like this,do you have a date?’’

‘’I WAS SUPPOSED TO BUT SHE STOOD ME UP’’ he felt like crying,but kept his composure in front of Abigail

‘’How about I join you?,Black had to take the night shift so he was a no show’’

You were stood up,there weren't even reservations under Papyrus,or your name so you were humiliated in that expensive restaurant. As soon as he got home you went to your room for a good cry.

Mutt felt his soul tug him forward,he was led to your room. ‘’Y/n? You okay?’’ he opened the door and saw you crying.

‘’Mutt’’ you sniffled from under the blankets looking like you needed a hug. He took you in his arms and rocked you back and forth,his soul humming and comforting your own. It may sound weird,especially after only knowing you for less than a month. 

But he was in love.


	29. I will be rewriting this! (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be completely different and there will be many surprises

Hey,i loved writing this fic but i decided to make this rewrite with a twist. I won't tell you everything but there will be awareness that this is a rewrite and the mc's personality and everything is gonna be different now that she's going ''off script'' and not under ''my control''. I don't know how this is gonna affect her relationship with mutt might go with the blunt route of ''your hot,wanna have sex?''

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/charalover101
> 
> i suck at drawing
> 
> I Don't even know why I'm doing this,i mostly made this thing on a whim. I'm not asking you to buy me a coffee or whatever the option is there though ko-fi.com/charalover101 (i'm still bad at links so it might be a copy and paste one)


End file.
